Ed Edd and Eddy Z : A Dark Future
by FictionFreek
Summary: An alternate future to the series Ed Edd and Eddy Z
1. Chapter 1

It is the year 2009, 3 years after Corey, Drew, and the Ed's final battle in peach creek against the evil professor Utonium. Only this future seems different, dark even, the world is filled with android army's all in search for the same people. Three saiyan's of different size and skin tone that have been forced into hiding after that dreaded battle all those year ago. Let us move on to a different part of the planet were we can begin this story and all can be explained.

Deep in the rocky terrain the ground is filled with crater and scorch marks and trees are knocked over of burned down. There was an epic battle here a while ago and there are no signs of life, or are there? Deep inside an underground cave where the only light is from the glowing moss you can see an average height person standing in front of what seems to be three graves. "I am sorry I haven't been here lately it has gotten harder to sneak around to get here...but I had to be here today...it was three year today that it all happened" said the man who rose his head allowing the glow of the moss to show his face.

The man had pink skin, three hairs on his head combed back, and a scar on his left cheek. The man is Eddy, one of the five saiyan's that stood up against Utonium three years ago. "I can remember it like it was yesterday" said Eddy as he began to recall that battle. "me and the guys were beaten to the point where we couldn't fight anymore, you and Drew had to jump in with to protect us" Eddy gripped his fist tight forcing himself to continue. "you pushed yourselves to your limits and from what it looked like we had a chance to win, but then he had one more attack up his sleeve" said Eddy but he was filled with so much emotion he could not talk, only rethink what happened in his mind.

Utonium charge his revenge death ball aimed for the two saiyans as they prepared to counter with a double Kamehameha. At the same time both good and evil unleashed their attacks with all their might and the collision send a great shock wave. Drew and Corey were holding their own for a while but the combination of battle damage and the Kaioken wearing down their bodies was taking their toll as the Revenge Death Ball began to inch closer to them.

The death ball was only feet away from them and they knew they were not going to survive so with their last moment they gave the Ed's one last request "Ed, Edd, Eddy!, you need to run away now, take the kids and get away from here as fast as you can!" yelled Corey with strain in his voice but the Ed's were hesitant to run. "we can't just leave you here!" yelled Eddy not wanting to leave them to die "you have to, you three are the only hope left when we're gone, you must live!" yelled Drew. The Ed's with tears in their eyes and anger at themselves for not being able to save their friends ran away to Kevin's house where they rounded up the kids and they all ran away.

As they reached the outside of the town and nearing the forest they stopped from the sound of a large explosion mixed with two loud yells. The Ed's turns to see the explosion with wide eyes and after the explosion cleared and the Ed's focused on the location is when they came to realize that Corey and Drew's power level were completely gone. But Eddy did not want to believe it "maybe we can still save them!" yelled eddy as he tried to run back but Ed and Edd were holding him back "Eddy no!, we can't let their sacrifice go in vain!" yelled Edd.

Eddy forced Ed and Edd off of him now calm but this time his face expression change to something more serious "you're right Double D, come on we need to get out of here before Utonium find us" said Eddy as he turned around. The gang then continued to run into the forest trying to get as far away from peach creek as possible without being found. The flash back ended and it went back to Eddy in the cave staring at the three graves. "I went back that night and all I could find was Corey's bandana and one of Drew's wrist bands" said Eddy as he looked at the bandana and wristband sitting on one of the two graves "...but I wouldn't even of been able to go back if it weren't for you" said Eddy as he turned his head to the third one.

Eddy went back to his mind as he thought up what happened next, again letting his mind re-enact what happened that day. The gang was deep in the forest trying to find a place to camp for the night while the kids complained "B...But I want to go home!" cried Jimmy but the Ed's pained no attention. The only thing they were paying attention to was the sky's making sure Utonium was not close. "We cannot go home" said Edd "Utonium is searching for us and he might use you to get us so we need to keep you away from him" he continued and the full seriousness sunk in to them. If they were found then they would be captured or maybe even killed.

"So we need to run and hide so we can make sure you're all safe from him" said Eddy and after letting everyone catch their breaths they continued on. "But what are you guys going to do then?" asked Kevin "I mean, are you going to go after him when we're all hidden?" he continued "we are no match for him now, we need to get stronger before we can even think to fight him again" said Edd. The gang continued to run till sun down and they set up camp for the night.

Rolf gathered some herbs and vegetables and made a soup for the others in respect to Jimmy's wish of him not killing an animal that night. While they ate, the Ed's stood watch "how long do you think we can keep this up?" asked Edd "As long as we need to Double D...as long as we need to" said Eddy who then turned to Ed "how you holding up big guy?" he asked but Ed did not respond "still not ready to talk huh?, I understand...we've all had a bad day" he continued.

The Ed's continued to stand watch but could see nothing or hear anything but silence "I guess we should call it a night, we need to get some sleep so we can continue on tomorrow" said Edd as he walked in the direction of the camp site. As they began to make their way back they were shocked by the sound of an explosion "it's him! how did he sneak up on us?" said Eddy "baby sister..." said Ed and then he dashed to the camp ground at top speed. Back at the camp ground it was not Utonium but an android standing in front of the kids who had their backs to a wall "where are they?" asked the android as he charge a Ki ball in his hand.

The kids were too afraid to answer which angered the android "I said where!" he yelled followed by firing the ball of energy at the kids. Before the Ki ball could make contact, Ed had gotten in front of it hands extended forward stopping the ball. Ed has stopped the ball but it he was still too weak from the battle that morning to be able to push it away "Ed!" yelled Eddy who finally arrived got near the Ki ball and smacked it away. When the ball finally hit the ground it caused a large explosion "damn it, we're not up to full power yet" swore Eddy.

The android was about to attack but was caught off guard by Edd grabbing him from behind "quick run!" yelled Edd "No we can't lose you too!" yelled Eddy. "Now not the time to argue, just do what I say for once in your life and run!" he yelled and the others then ran while Edd continued to hold the android. They ran as fast as they could for a few minute before Nazz pointed something out "hey, where's Kevin?" she said and the others stopped and looked back "he couldn't have..." said Eddy.

Back at the camp spot Edd was starting to lose his grip "you are a fool, and you will die here as per my creators orders" said the android. Edd's grip finally gave and the android slammed him to the ground followed by slamming his foot on to Edd's stomach. "Enough games, this will end now, Activating self-destruct mode" said the android and his chest opened to reveal a timer counting down from one minute. "I guess be able to help you guys after all...all because I was too weak" said Edd and tears began to slide down his face in sorrow. In an instant Edd's life flashed before his eyes from the day he first met to their holidays spent together to when they met Corey all the way up to where he is now.

The androids timer was at 20 seconds and the bomb began to glow "say goodbye saiyan!" he laughed but then something happened to him as he began to twitch "huh...what?" said Edd as he looked up to see a yellow electric field around the android and the Timer going down slowly from 10. Edd looked over and saw Kevin holding an object while pressing the button on it "Double D you have to get out of here fast, the timer was slowed down but it will still explode" said Kevin.

Edd got the androids foot off of him and got up "what is happening?" said Edd "this device prevents an android from moving but it a prototype so it won't stop the bomb and it won't work unless I'm within a 10 foot range and holding the button down" said Kevin. Edd pondered any possible way to save Kevin but couldn't without them both dying. "I...I'm sorry Kevin, I don't know how to save you from this" said Double D with helplessness in his voice.

"It's okay Double D...I have done some terrible things in this life all because of my uncontrolled hate, but this is the way I can make up for it, now go the others need you more then they need me" said Kevin and with no other options Edd began to fly off but Kevin had one last thing to say "Maybe in the next life...we can be friends" he said and Double D turned around, smiled, then nodded "yeah, I'd like that" he said then flew off. With 5 seconds left on the timer Kevin spoke again "Utonium, I hope you're listening to this because I have something to tell you..." he said and as the timer reached one he said what it was "I'll see you in hell" he finished and the timer hit zero and the bomb went off.

The explosion made the ground shake all around and Ed and Eddy looked in the sky "h...he's gone..." said Eddy as he looked down to the ground. "Double D is gone?" asked Sarah with hit of her about to sky in her voice "no...He's alive and heading this way" said Eddy still looking down. "then...who?" asked Nazz, there was a short pause and Eddy spoke up again "K...Kevin..." he finally said and Nazz and the others began to tear from knowing, even Rolf could not fight back his tears from the loss of his best friend "may you be guided to the light my friend" he said rising his head up high and they all cried to the loss of a close friend who's true colors showed in the end.

The flashback ended again and Eddy had a tear trip running down his right eye, the third grave had what survived from Kevin's hat on it "after Utonium defeated you guys he went mad and took over Townsville, he renamed it Utonium City and made it the base for all his androids...he then played the good guy and sent his android armor around the world catching criminals, fighting in wars, the FBI most wanted was cleaned then restocked with four people, us Ed's and Zach who we have yet to find. In a few months he made himself the world savior and turned the world on us" said Eddy.

Eddy prayed and paid his respects one last time before he finally turned around and began to walk away and out of the cave. At the mouth of the cave Eddy looked around and there were several saucer like object in the sky "those saucers are designed to track down saiyan energy, it what's made it hard for us to get in and out of the hideout" said eddy who then lifted his arm looked at a metal object on his arm "good thing Double D's bracelets help suppress our energy, but we are forced to run and the charge doesn't last long" he continued then turned the bracelet on and began to run. "Your sacrifice will not be in vain I can swear to that, me...Ed...and Double D will fight to so change this world, to avenge your deaths, we will be rid of this dark future" Eddy thought to himself as he continued to run avoiding the sight of the saucers and heading to the hiding spot where the others are waiting for him to return.


	2. Chapter 2

Eddy was deep in a forest using the trees for cover as he continued to run "Thanks to this bracelet we can't be found so easy but it does force us to run, good thing I'm in shape" said Eddy as he continued to run. After several minutes of running Eddy finally came to a stop in front of three trees and after looking around and made sure no one was watching him he placed a hand on the middle tree. After a few seconds the tree began to move forward and Eddy walked threw in between the other two trees and threw several layers of vines, the tree then moved back to its original place.

After a few seconds of walking Eddy finally came to the end of the vines and into a hallway lit with torches. "Home sweet home" said Eddy as he walked down the hall until he reached a large room where two people were sitting. One was Nazz who no longer had her white sleeveless shirt over the black T-shirt and her hair was tied behind her hear with a rubber band. The other was Jimmy who's sweater had its sleeves tipped off, he also seemed more muscular than he did three years ago and his braces were removed. "I'm Back" said Eddy and both Nazz and Jimmy turned to look at him with a smile "glad to see you made it back ok" said Nazz.

Eddy took off a brown jacket he was wearing showing he still had his signature look "Yeah, thanks to this bracelet Double D built we can't be traced through our energy when we leave the base" said Eddy who then sat down. "Oh before you rest, Rolf has a bag of senzu ready" said Jimmy and Eddy got back up "well I guess we can get some training in today now" said Eddy then he walked to another hallway entrance that was diagonal aiming down. Eddy walked down the hall down the hallway for a few minutes and as he closer to the bottom the hallway grew brighter and brighter.

Eddy continued until he reached another room that was lit bright with glowing yellow stones. The room had a stream of fresh water and plants growing on it each row labeled something different. The last row was smaller than the other and was labeled senzu "Rolf you here?" said Eddy as he looked around "over hear pink one" said Rolf from the other side of the room pulling some carrots from the ground. Eddy walked over to Rolf who was not wearing his shirt and he was a lot more muscular than before.

"Jimmy said you have some more senzu ready?" asked Eddy and Rolf nodded then reached into his pocket and pulled out a small brown bag "eight in total Ed boy, use them wisely" said Rolf who then tossed the bag at Eddy who caught it "don't we always" said Eddy who placed the bag in his pocket. Eddy got an apple from Rolfs basket then walked out of the room and up the hall again "I wonder where the guys are, probably training" Eddy thought to himself as he continued to walk.

Instead of going all the way up the hall Eddy took a left at an opening to another hallway. Eddy continued to walk for a few minutes until he reached a door that had a sign on it that read 'In training' but that didn't stop Eddy from opening it. As Eddy walked inside he could hear the sounds of sparing taking place, the room was probably fifty feet high with the length and width of a football field. In the room stood four people, two were fighting while two were watching. The two fighting were one male and one female; the female was wearing a pink shirt with blue pants and had long red hair. It was Sarah who was probably a foot taller now and a lot stronger from three years of training.

The person she was sparing with was none other than her brother Ed who was wearing the same clothing he always wore except now his regular green Jacket was black. Ed had a serious look on his face as he trained his sister; he has also not said a word sense the day Corey, Drew, and Kevin died. Ed clearly had the advantage but he did not let up on Sarah forcing her to fight as hard as she could. The other two were Edd and Jonny, Edd is wearing his regular red shirt but has not worn his hat in years and has replace his short pants for long ones of the same color. The other was Jonny who looked like different than before. His body was also muscular but he looked a lot stronger than Rolf and other than him wearing sneakers instead of his flip flops he wore the same thing he always does.

"So how long have they been at it?" asked Eddy while Edd and Jonny were still paying attention to the spar? "Probably half an hour" said Jonny "Ed always gets harder on Sarah this time of year" said Edd still not taking his eyes away from them. "I could imagine, Sarah is all he has left in this world, he's done everything he could to keep her alive" said Eddy. He then remembered when Ed started training Sarah, a few days after the battle with Utonium Ed took Sarah so a well hidden area. "what's wrong Ed?" she asked as Ed stood there staring back at her, Ed then drew a line on the floor with his foot and stood in front of it.

Sarah did not understand as first but Ed motioned her to attempt to push him behind the line. Sarah ran up to Ed and tried to a tackle Ed but before she made contacted with him he responded with a punch to the face sending her back a few feet. Sarah sat there holding her cheek and crying "why'd you do that for!" she yelled but Ed did not falter his facial expression. Ed motioned her to get up and try again and she did so but each attempt ended the same with Ed knocking her flat on the ground. Sarah did not know why Ed was doing this and eventually she started to grow angrier with each failed attempt.

After an hour of constant failed attempts Sarah was breathing heavily and bruised all over and very angry. Sarah stared at Eds face which still had the same look as before only now she began to grow a hatred to that look "are you mocking me!" she yelled as her anger continued to climb. Ed did not say a word which only angered her more to the point where she exploded "Say something!" she yelled again and this time a pale pink aura flared around her as he power level grew at a great speed. Sarah then charge for Ed faster than a blink of an eye and landed a punch to his face. There was a moment of slow motion after Sarah made contact with Ed but before she could hit the ground Ed had already grabbed her arm.

Sarah closed her eye preparing to take another hit but that's not what happened. Sarah intern was hugged by her older brother "wa...Ed..." she said wondering why he didn't hit her but as she looked over his shoulder and to the ground she saw it, one of Eds feet was behind the line. The Flash back ended and Eddy focused on the spar again "From that day on Ed took charge of her training, they have both grown closer after that day, as well as more mature" finished Eddy.

After another the minutes of training Ed and Sarah's spar was over "Can I go play with Jimmy now?" she asked and Ed nodded yes to her, Sarah gave her brother a thank you hug and ran to the door waving hello to eddy as she passed him. "So who's up next?" asked Eddy and in call Edd and Jonny walked forward while Ed walked out of the training zone. "I guess I drew the short straw for being away" said Eddy knowing he would have to spar solo.

Edd and Jonny stood on the spar ground but Jonny's eyes were closed as he was focusing, after a few seconds Jonny formed black marks around his eyes and as he opened them his eye color had changed to green. "you ready Jonny" said Edd taking a battle pose "ready to go" said Jonny also taking one. There was a moment of pause before the two vanished from human sight but Eddy and Ed could see what was happening. Edd and Jonny were taking their spar to close combat throwing kicks and punched while avoiding the others attacks. "Jonny sure has become strong after mastering his nature mode, it doesn't drain him at all to use it anymore" said Eddy. "Jonny was not much stronger than the others at first but the more time we spent in nature the more he seemed to grow stronger, later he learned to harness it with the help of plank and he became the strongest human in the group" started Eddy and like last time he flashed back to when it first started.

Jonny was sitting on a stump in a meditation pose holding plank; he stayed in that position for a few minute before the black marks finally started to form around his eyes. Now in nature mode Jonny stood and walked up to a large rock, he placed both hands on it and attempted to lift it. There was a moment of strain but the rick finally started to rise until it was over his head. Jonny was breathing hard as he tried to hold on to the rock but it was too much for him and he dropped it in front of him.

Jonny sat down and his nature mode deactivated "I can't hold the nature mode any longer than a few minutes" said Jonny still breathing heavily. The flash back ended and now Edd was having an upper hand in the spar "he is not as strong as the three of us but he is a more or less even match for Sarah, and even that is impressive" said Eddy as the spar continued. "It took him a while but after a few months he was able to hold it for longer periods of time" Eddy continued" but him also learned something new with his power". Eddy went back to his flash back; the gang was sitting in the cave they set up base in. Everyone was taking a rest but Jonny who was meditating in the back of the cave "I...I can see something" he said and the others turned to his direction.

"Feel what?" asked Edd wondering what Jonny could be feeling when at the time he had not been shown how to track energy. Jonny stood up and opened his eyes showing he was in nature mode; he turned and places his hand on the wall at the back. After a pause the wall began to crumble as a hallway began to form. Jonny opened his eyes in amazement "did...did I do that?" he asked "what's that plank?" he asked turning to look at plank "I can?" he said then walked into the hallway and placed his hand on the wall at the end of it doing what he did last time.

The others followed Jonny with a torch to keep the hallway lit for a few minutes until they finally reached an opening. The room was lit with golden stones and in the middle was a large tree "how could a tree grow in a place like this?" he wondered seeing how there was no way the sun could reach it. Jonny walked up to one of the stones and touched it "these stones...they are like a sun substitute, they gave the tree all the nutrients it needed" said Jonny as is he could understand the stones nature. Everyone looked around wondering how that is possible or how Jonny would know that "what's that plank?" he asked again looking at plank then to the tree "you think I should?" he asked again then walked up to it.

Jonny placed Plank on the tree and in a few second Planks began to merge with it "what's going on?" asked Jimmy. Jonny took his hand off of plank after Plank had fully merged with the tree "Plank told me that I have only scratched the surface of my nature mode, but if I want to master it I need to stop relying on him" said Jonny and the others looked in confusion. "So...you're going to give up plank?" asked Nazz knowing how mush Plank means for Jonny "he said he will always be with me in nature so long as he is merged with this tree" said Jonny.

The flash back ended again "Jonny then learned he can manipulate nature to his will and after a few weeks he was able to make the base we have today" said Eddy as the spar continued. "the walls and ceiling of this training room is covered in strong roots, not even an earthquake can take them down, we can't use our energy attacks when training do to danger of starting a fire but beggars can't be choosers" Finished Eddy as the spar came to an end.

"You're getting stronger fast Jonny" said Ed as the two walked towards Eddy "thanks Double D but I'm still nowhere near as strong as you guys" said Jonny in response. "ok Eddy you can take the training floor" said Edd but Eddy felt a little disappointed he couldn't spar with anyone "I guess I can practice my form or something" said Eddy but before he made up his mind on what he would do, Ed walked passed him "I guess I get to spar with someone after all" Eddy thought to himself as he walked behind Ed. Ed and Eddy stood face to face "we have all changed so much in the past few years...but we had to do it" said Eddy reflecting on everything that has happened over the years "we will fix this together, we will take down Utonium, and we will go back to how our lives were in the past...or die trying" Eddy thought to himself and then the two saiyans began their spar.


	3. Chapter 3

Ed and Eddy were the strongest fighters in the team but Ed has remained the strongest of them all with no intention of letting that go. Edd ran in close third even with his increased drive to train but as strong as they were they still were not strong enough to defeat Utonium and his somewhat endless army of androids. Eddy who has taken the leadership roll had called a meeting for all the fighters in the conference room. The room was big enough to fit everyone comfortably with a round table in the middle and maps pined to the wall. Everyone sat down ready to discuss their next move if any is possible for them to make.

"The saucers have spread to a large area of the globe but even with that I have discovered that the rate of which their numbers increased is slow" started Edd as he pointed to the maps with colored push pins marking the areas the saucers have covered. The Eds have been forced to stay in hiding never traveling farther than to the graves of their friends. "I have gone over several strategies that could work in battling decreasing out chances of being found, as you see here there are larger numbers of saucers in places that are more habitable like in forest or jungle areas" Edd pointed to the red push pins which there were a lot of.

The map was covered in three different push pin colors red, yellow, and green which indicated the risk levels or being caught in that area. "to date he wave not attacked any of them in fear of raising alarm to Utonium, but I realize that it was something we should of done" he finished with put a confused look on everyone else s face. "Wait, you want him to discover us?" asked Eddy not understanding where Edd was coming from "not exactly, but what we can do is make him think he has" said Edd with a smart smile.

Edd pointed to the map again "we are currently here, and as you can see we are in the red zone" showed the map with dozens of red pins in the area. And here in the desert area is the green zone where it would be less likely for us to be but they are still a few there as a precaution" Edd continued to explain but the others still were not catching on so Edd sighed it got to the point "my plan is that we destroy a few saucers in the green zone areas which will make Utonium think that is where we are hiding out and in response move more saucers to that area and away from here" he finished and now the others finally understood.

"That all sounds good on paper Double D, but will it work is the question" said Eddy unsure of the plans success rate. "we are low on choices here gentlemen...and lady, we are forced to hide here for years unable to go anywhere, if not for Jonny's training room we would not be able to get any stronger" explained Edd making sure everyone fully understood there lack of choices. "Okay Double D we'll go with your plan, so how will we do this?" said Eddy agreeing that Edd's idea is their best chance at the moment.

"this mission will be done by two members of the group, after destroying some of the saucers you will need to immediately activate your Ki inhibitors and get out of there as fast as possible" started Edd explaining the mission in a nutshell. "I have gone over our ability's and have decided that Eddy and Jonny are the best choices for who will go on this mission" Edd continued. Eddy understood Edd reasons after training with everyone for so long "so me because I am the fastest runner in the group and Jonny because he can hide well in nature?" asked Eddy making sure he and Edd were on the same page.

"Precisely, you two have the highest chance of escape than anyone else, on top of the fact that Jonny is not a saiyan so his energy might be ignored all together but better safe than sorry" said Edd not 100% sure in that last fact. With the plan settled on the conference was dismissed and Eddy and Jonny prepared to set off. The two gathered some fruits from Rolf's garden and went to Edd who had prepared a map for them "now then I have marked the safest rout for your travel, Eddy you will have to run in par with Jonny but even with that you should arrive tomorrow afternoon" said Ed handing the map to Jonny who is a better navigator.

Jonny and Eddy said their goodbyes to the others before they were ready to set up "promise Rolf you will return Ed boy and Jonny the wood boy" said Rolf "yeah dudes don't do anything reckless" said Nazz. "Don't worry about us, we'll be back in no time" said Jonny with a wave of a hand and then he and Eddy turned on their Ki Inhibitors and set off. On the run is hit Eddy that Jonny as well as Sarah have not been in a real battle yet and wondered what it would be like for him on the battle field for the first time "so Jonny boy you've been training for about three years now, think you're ready for your first real battle?" he asked.

Jonny took his eyes off the map for a moment and looked back "well I have to admit I butterfly's in my stomach" said Jonny with a hint of nervousness in his voice. The two continued to run until the sun went down and decided to take a break and rest up before continuing the rest of the way. They started a fire and roasted some apples over it "so Eddy, you think Double D's plan will work?" asked Jonny making conversation. Eddy took a bite out of his apple then answered "well Double D is the ideas guy, I take a chance and see" said Eddy.

Jonny laughed at what Eddy had said "I remember when you would never listen to Double D" said Jonny thinking of the past. Eddy knew it was true, he would just go with whatever scam he thought of and would pay no heed to anything Edd would say about it "yeah I guess, but I learned fast to listen to him" said Eddy looking at the fire. Jonny and Eddy finished their apples and put out the fire calling it a night, in the morning they would set off again in hope to get Edd's plan underway.


	4. Chapter 4

The sun rose on the dawn of a new day and all was quiet; deep in the forest slept two boys on a mission. As the sun went up the shine reached one of their faces waking him up only to close his eyes again from the glare "Ah my eyes" said the boy as he got up and rubbed his eyes. After adjusting his eyes to the light he let out a yawn and stretched cracking a few joints in the process "Eddy, wake up the sun is up already" said Jonny as he shook Eddy to try to wake him up. Eddy woke up in a yawn "morning already?" he asked as he got up from the ground dusting off dirt from his pants and the back of his shirt. Jonny pulled out two apples from this backpack and handed one to Eddy "Yeah the sun just came up, we should eat quick and continue if we want to make it on time" said Jonny as he took a bite from his apple.

Eddy began eating his apple then checked on his Ki inhibitor which had been shut off before they went to sleep the night before. "We should have enough charge to make it back" said Eddy as he looked at the battery percentage that read 65% charged. Jonny pulled out the map that Edd gave to him with a carefully detailed line drawn on it marking their course. Jonny looked over the map for a few seconds trying to get a grasp on where they were. "Hmm ok I got it now we should be right here" he said then put on his finger the map to show their current location. Eddy walked up from behind Jonny and looked at the map "We should get there this afternoon just like Double D said" replied Eddy.

The map was also marked down with the safety zone and it showed that the closer that they got to the desert area the fewer saucers there were. "Alright then we should probably get going so we can make it in time" said Eddy who then picked up bit backpack while Jonny put the map away. With their stomachs filled and their sense of direction restored the two then set off. While Jonny and Eddy continued to run to the area marked on the map questions rose back at the base. "Double D I have a question" asked Sarah who was in the conference room with Edd who was looking at the maps pinned to the walls. "What is it Sarah?" asked Edd turning away from the map he was looking at to pay attention to what Sarah had to say.

Sarah looked around for a bit before asking her question "Well it has to do with all these maps you have with marked areas" began Sarah. Edd sat down knowing where this was going "We have not been able to travel anywhere near that far so how do you know where the saucers are?" she asked with a raised eyebrow. Edd leaned back on his chair and gave out a sigh "I knew someone would catch on eventually" he said rising from his chair then walking to the back wall. Edd reached for the map and unpinned it from the wall and took it down. Sarah was surprised to see there was a secret door behind the map "you have been hiding something from us Double D?" she asked.

Edd pulled a key out from inside his pocket and used it to unlock the door and opened it "A few weeks ago I was outside the base and saw a package just lying on the door with my name on it" he said. Edd pulled out a laptop from the hidden compartment and placed it on the table "this is what was contained inside" finished Edd. Sarah walked over to Edd and looked at the screen which contained one folder, one text file, and a chat box "not much on this is there?" she said in response to how little icons the laptop contained. "It may look like that but it has proven to be helpful" said Edd who then opened the folder showing three more inside; one was labeled Maps, the seconds was labeled Ki inhibitors, and the third was locked labeled do not open. Edd opens the Maps folder and each map matched one he had placed on the wall "this is how I found out about where the saucers are hidden" he said scrolling down the list of maps.

"Wait a second, what about that other folder?" Sarah asked pointing at the folder labeled Ki inhibitor "I thought you created them" she asked. Edd closed the Maps folder and opened the other one which had several diagrams and blueprints on building the Ki inhibitors. "But I thought you designed them" said Sarah looking at Edd who put his hand behind his head. "As much as I wish I did but with the lack of access to technology I'm afraid I couldn't" said Edd closing the folder. Even with all the explanation Sarah had a few more question "but who sent this, and how do you know we can trust them?" she asked.

Edd closed the folder again and opened the text file "We know the truth and wish to help, we will stay in contact" said the Text file. "This is all it said, but then there is this chat room with only one other member called 'The Big Boss'" said Edd. Sarah got the feeling whatever questions she asked would only bring another question but she asked anyways "Do you have any idea who he could be?" she asked. Edd shook his head "not a clue but he does contact me from time to time, a few days ago he sent me the locked folder and said not to open it till we meet" he said checking to see if he was online or not.

Sarah felt as if she had asked enough questions for one day so she changed the subject "Well I guess we wait for Eddy and Jonny to get back" she said and Edd nodded in agreement. Edd turned off the laptop and placed it back inside the secret compartment locking it again. "I trust you will not say a word of this to anyone else" he said putting the map back on the wall covering the door. "My lips at sealed" said Sarah using the symbolic motion of zipping her mouth closed. Edd and Sarah then exited the room and ventured to the training room where Ed was waiting for them.

A few hours had passed and Eddy and Jonny were closing in on the area marked on the map "alright Jonny boy we should be there in a few minutes, are you ready?" asked Eddy. Jonny shook any nervous feeling out of his head "ready and able Eddy" he said and Eddy put a smile on his face. "That's what I want to hear" he said and the two continue running leaving the forest and entering the desert. The heat was extreme but what would be deadly weather for regular people, the extreme heat had no effect on the two hardened fighters.

Jonny came to a sudden halt "Eddy hold on" he said and Eddy stopped and looked back "what's wrong?" he asked. Jonny pointed up to the sky "where here" he said and Eddy looked up to see 4 saucers hovering overhead. Eddy was scratching his head "how did I miss them?" he asked "must have been the glare of the sun preventing you from looking up" said Jonny. The two then moved over and hid behind a large rock "ok Jonny you know the plan right?" said Eddy looking over to him.

Jonny nodded "yeah we go in, destroy the saucers, and then get out as fast as possible" he said with a serious look. Eddy and Jonny then put a hand on their Ki inhibitor "alright Jonny on three we turn them off and go in as fast as we can" said Eddy. Jonny agreed putting his finger on the power button "alright here we go; 1…..2…..3!" yelled Eddy and then the two deactivated their Ki inhibitors letting their Ki flare high.

Eddy being the faster of the two was first to take off to the closest saucer "Let's see how much it will take to bring you down" he yelled shooting several Ki balls at it. The Ki balls made contact with the outer shell of the saucer leaving several large holes on it. Eddy smiled "Looks like we can take them down pretty easily, let's get this over with quickly" said Eddy continuing to shoot more Ki balls at the first saucer. Jonny flew to the sauce next to the one Eddy was attacking and launched several Ki balls at it.

Even with the years of training Jonny has yet to learn any special beam attacks do to the fire hazard of the root lined walls of the training room. At this moment cannons began to come out of the saucers and they began firing at Eddy and Jonny. Eddy and Jonny continued assaulting the saucers with Ki balls while avoiding the laser bullets from the cannons. In no time the four saucers were taking damage but it was not fast enough "This is taking too long, if we don't hurry then they might have reinforcements arrive before we can run" Eddy thought to himself then flew above one of the saucers.

Eddy cuffed his hands to his side and began to chant "Ka…Me…..Ha…Me…HA!" he yelled firing the Kamehameha out of his hands striking the saucer. The Kamehameha pierced the saucer leaving a large hole in its center "That should do it" said Eddy and the saucer began to fall. Jonny with no special technique of his own simply charged a large amount of energy into a Ki ball and launched it at another saucer. It took a bit more tries but Jonny was able to destroy the second saucer. Eddy called for Jonny and he flew up beside him "Jonny we need to end this now" said Eddy but Jonny was not able to destroy a saucer as fast as he could. "But I can't destroy them as fast as you can" said Jonny but Eddy had an idea "then you're going to have to use the Kamehameha too" responded Eddy.

"But I never tried to use that move before" said Jonny unsure of himself but Eddy knew he could pull it off. "You can do it Jonny, I wouldn't of spent all that time training you if I didn't think you could pull it off" said Eddy placing a reassuring hand on Jonny's shoulder. Jonny nodded and levitated next to Eddy prepared to attempt his first Kamehameha wave. The two cuffed their hands "alright Jonny just follow my lead" said Eddy and the two began to chant. "Ka…Me…..Ha….Me….." they started as energy started to form on their hands but Jonny's was lacking in energy. "Come on Jonny you need to give it more juice, I know you have what it takes!" said Eddy. "You really think so Eddy?" said Jonny trying to keep the energy in control, Eddy looked over "I do Jonny, now show me what you got" he said with a smile. Jonny smiled back then put on a serious face "Right!" he yelled as he forced more energy into the orb till it matched Eddy's. When the two were finished charging the yelled at the same time "HA!" firing their Kamehameha at their selected saucer piercing them threw them. "That's the way!" said Eddy giving Jonny a hard pat on the back "Thanks for the confidence Eddy" said Jonny.

Eddy gave Jonny a thumbs up "Anytime Jonny, now let's get the heck out of here before more of them arrive" said Eddy and then the two descended to the ground. Once on ground level the two reactivated their Ki inhibitors and began to run back the way they came. While the two run Jonny has say something "Well that wasn't so-"began Jonny but eddy cut him off mid-sentence. "Don't you dare say it Jonny" said Eddy looking over to him "Trust me I know enough never to say that" he finished and the two continued.

A few minutes in Eddy and Jonny saw something in the sky's up ahead, a large number of saucers heading in their direction. Eddy and Jonny had already completed their mission so there was no reason to fight any further "Alright Jonny this is when our natural talents come into play, I'll run as fast as I can so I'm out of sight before they get here while you use your camou-"Eddy stopped suddenly seeing that Jonny had already disappeared. "Flage….well I guess I should pick up the pace" said Eddy and then he increased his speed becoming a blur.

Eddy had gone up again with his speed while Jonny stayed invisible running through the forest "Eddy said that if we had to separate we would meet back at the camp we set up" Jonny said to himself as he entered the forest area. But before Jonny could continue he was interrupted by a Ki ball hitting the ground at his feet. "What the?" said Jonny looking around so see where the Ki ball originated "well, well" said a voice catching Jonny's attention.

Jonny looked up and saw an android floating overhead "can…can he see me?" Jonny thought to himself. "You can cut the illusion; my heat vision can see you just fine "said the android and so Jonny let go of his camouflage. The android was both surprised and pleased to see who it was "You're one of the humans that went into hiding with the saiyans aren't you?" said the android with a smile. Jonny hesitated before answering "So what if it is?" said Jonny clenching his fists as the thought of a fight rushed through his head. "This is great, I turn you in and get a major upgrade as a reward" said the android.

The android began to attempt to relay a message "this is android number XY-47K with an important message for Professor Utonium" said the android but all he could hear is static. The android was confused over why "what is this; how am I am not getting a signal?" wondered the android and Jonny let out a smile. "Sorry android but my buddy plank is jamming your signal, you can't tell anyone anything!" said Jonny which angered the android.

The android landed in front of Jonny "well then I will just have to bring you in myself!" he yelled and Jonny took a step back in fear. Jonny had never been in a life or death battle and has always spared with the Ed's and Sarah knowing he was safe. "What's wrong; your Saiyan friends not here to help you?" mocked the android. Jonny was about to attempt to run away until the word Eddy told him echoed in his head. "You can do it Jonny, I wouldn't of spent all that time training you if I didn't think you could pull it off" was all Jonny could think of at the moment. Jonny closed his eyes "Eddy believes in me….I can't run away" said Jonny and he began to form black lines around his eyes.

The android took a few steps closer "Don't make this any harder than it has to be, just come quietly and you won't get hurt" said the android ready to grab on to Jonny. When the android got within contact distance Jonny's eyes shot open now colored green. Jonny then threw a powerful punch to the android sending it flying back and hitting a tree. The android was on the ground with the tree on top of him "Where did that power come from?" he asked himself removing the tree from on top of him.

The android got up from the ground looking angry "I see you want to do this the hard way" said the android taking a battle pose. Jonny took one himself ready to fight "I won't let you beat me here, it's time I show that all these years of training was not for nothing!" yelled Jonny and then he and the android charged at each other.


	5. Chapter 5

Eddy had finally arrived at the camp ground "Looks like I got here first" he said to himself as he sat down with his back to a tree. Eddy closed his eyes and thought to himself "I wonder when Jonny will get here  
he asked himself resting his eyes. In a few seconds Eddy had fallen asleep unknown to the battle that was about to take place. On the other side of the forest a battle was underway between Jonny 2x4 and Android XY-47K.

Jonny was keeping his distance from the android while he was being bombarded by never ending Ki blasts "Run all you want human, but I am an infinite Ki type android so I can keep this up forever" said the android. Jonny had been told about the two types of androids that Utonium creates so he knew it wasn't a bluff "If I can't wear him out then I need to attack while I still have my stamina" Jonny thought to himself. Jonny charged for the android throwing a punch "a head on attack?" said the android who then grabbed Jonny's fist.

The android then threw his own punch which Jonny was able to block as well. The two were then locked in a grapple trying to push the other back but Jonny was starting to lose leverage quickly. While Jonny continued to push against the android, it let go of his hand causing him to become unbalanced. The android then threw a punch landing on Jonny's face sending him flying back into a tree. As the tree began to fall the android charged for Jonny "uh oh" said Jonny who needed to think fast. Grabbing the trunk of the falling tree Jonny used a fast motion he slammed it on to the android.

The android blasted through the tree and Jonny jumped away to gain some ground. The android levitated with a mocking look on his face "you're powerful I will give you that, but you're fighting style is cowardly at best" said the android. Jonny had never been in a real battle up until now and he was feeling the stress of battle on his body for the first time. "I am not afraid of you!" yelled Jonny who charged for the android again which was what he wanted. Once Jonny was close enough to the android it moved over and out of Jonny's path and hit him hard to the ground.

Before Jonny could recover the android delivered a strong kick to his side sending him flying through several trees. The android began to walk slowly to Jonny's location, knowing full well he had an advantage the android wanted to have some fun before ending it. Jonny got up from the ground trembling and used a tree trunk for support. Jonny was breathing heavily and blood was running out his nose. Jonny had never bled in a fight before but he didn't have time to care, with his adrenaline pumping he had to calm his nerves or he would not be able to fight.

The android was running now and Jonny was taking deep breaths trying to relax his heart rate. The android threw a punch which Jonny dodged by ducking then did a sweep kick that the android dodged by jumping. Jonny then shot a Ki ball at the android that deflected it allowing Jonny to get up close and land a punch to the androids stomach. The android flinched a bit but recovered quickly and grabbed Jonny's hand.

The android turned and threw Jonny causing him to spin sideways, but during the spin he was able to charge a Ki ball and shoot it at the android which had a direct hit. Jonny recovered however he was dizzy from the spinning and had a hard time focusing. The android charged again at Jonny who tried to move away but has still not been able to regain his balance. Taking advantage of Jonny's lack of balance, the android kneed Jonny in the stomach causing him to spit up blood. Jonny fell to the ground holding his stomach because of the pain and was unable to breathe regularly. While Jonny was unable to move the android landed a kick to his face causing him to roll backwards on the ground. When Jonny was done rolling he was unable to move, but it was not the pain from the damage he was take, but the uncontrolled fear filling his body.

The android crossed his arms in disappointment "You are pitiful you know that?" said the android as he began to walk over to Jonny. "You have all that power, maybe even enough to destroy me yet you are too afraid to fight to be able to use it" said the android now looking over to Jonny. Jonny was on the ground with his eyes closed "he's right…..I…..I am no fighter like the Ed's" he thought to himself still unable to move.

Jonny had trained for year knowing that he would eventually have to help the Ed's in their battle with Utonium. But now that he finally got the chance, he is too afraid to even help himself "All that training and I am still too weak the help them" said Jonny with tears running out his eyes. The android picked up Jonny by the shirt "I see you are just going to give up, well at least it makes it easier on you" said the android prepared to take off with Jonny.

Before the android could fly off he heard a voice from behind him "giving up already Jonny boy?" said the voice and the android turned around to see that it was Eddy. Jonny opened his eyes from hearing Eddy's voice "E….Eddy?" said Jonny. "I felt the battle from the camp ground and rushed here, but I'm disappointed to see you gave up on your first fight" said Eddy. Jonny looked away in guilt "I….I'm not strong enough to beat him" said Jonny unable to look at Eddy.

The android let go of Jonny letting him hit the ground "well, well, you are one of the Saiyans, my reward would be even greater if I turn you in" said the android as he prepared for another battle. Eddy gave a mocking smile to the android "Sorry, but I'm not going to fight you" he said which annoyed the android. "I don't see anyone else that can fight me" said the android with full intension to insulting Jonny's ability to fight. Eddy could destroy the android easily enough but he had no intention of taking away Jonny's victory "Jonny will be the one to destroy you" he said.

The android turned to Jonny thinking it was funny "this cowardly human is going to destroy me?" he laughed and Jonny agreed. "He's right Eddy…I'm not brave like you guys" said Jonny looking down to the ground. Eddy knew Jonny could do this but he had to find a way to make him believe it too and after a few seconds he knew what he had to do "are you really going to let down plank?" said Eddy and Jonny looked up to him. A lot of Jonny's actions were caused by plank for one reason or another and Eddy knew he would do it again.

Jonny looked confused at what Eddy said "w….what do you mean?" he asked. Eddy knew he hooked on to Jonny and needed to keep pulling "when Plank fused with that tree he told you that you needed to learn to go on without him" said Eddy and Jonny remembered that day all too well. Jonny still did not get up "he is probably watching you right now, are you going to give up to his face?" Eddy said and Jonny eyes opened wide.

Jonny then looked down again deep in thought "He's right….Plank believes in me…." Jonny thought to himself. The android had grown tired of waiting "Enough of this, I will kill this human then go on to you" he said the android who then attempted to stab Jonny with the tips of his fingers. There was a sound but it was not the sound of Jonny being impaled but of him stopping the attack. Jonny still looking down had grabbed the android by the wrist stopping his hand before it could make contact with his neck. "Plank told me I need to move on without him" he said and looked up "and I will!" he yelled punching the android sending him flying back.

Eddy took a few steps back smiling now that Jonny has found his drive to fight "go get him Jonny boy" he said. Jonny and the android were in close range combat and Jonny's form was different from before as he continued to push the android back. Jonny threw a punch that the android avoided then countered with his own that connected to Jonny's face. Jonny turned away from the punch and during the twist he was able to swing his right arm around and land a hit to the side of the androids head. The android spun sideways but was able to recover from the spin quick and charged for Jonny again.

The android threw two punched both of with Jonny was able to get a hold of and the two had locked hands. During the struggle to push one another the android pulled his arms back and Jonny followed do to the force he was pushing. When Jonny jerked forward the android gave him a hard head-butt and Jonny grabbed his head for a moment. During this opening the android kicked Jonny to a tree and charged for him again, when he was up close the android push his hand around Jonny's trough in an attempt to strangle him.

As a reaction Jonny began to punch the android in the abdomen several times quickly but his did not want to let go. Starting to feel a difficulty to breathe Jonny shifted his body and was able to knee the android in his chin causing him to let go. While the android was off balance from the hit, Jonny shot him point blank with a Ki ball. The android was blasted back and hit the ground hard; when he recovered he was angry to at how fast the tides have changed. "Not too long ago you were at my mercy, how could you have become stronger than me so quickly!" he yelled.

"I was always stronger than you android" said Jonny who moved slowly into a fighting pose. "I was stronger than you from the start, but I was too afraid to fight to be able to do anything about it" he finished and charged for the android again. Jonny threw a punch then the android threw his own and the two fists collided "But now I'm not afraid, not of you, or anything that Utonium will send at us" said Jonny. Jonny grabbed the androids arm then slammed him to the ground leaving a big crater.

The android shot lasers out of his eyes that Jonny was barely able to dodge in time "whoa, that was close" said Jonny. The android then extended his arms and fired a Ki ball that hit Jonny sending him up in to the air. Jonny caught himself midair and saw the android was already on top of him again "oh boy" he said as he started dodging the androids attacks. Growing tired from having to dodge the attacks Jonny knew he had to do something before the android wore him out completely.

Jonny threw a punch quickly and landed a punch to the android but at the same time the android landed a punch to Jonny. Jonny and the android flew back a few feet from each other and Jonny was showing signs of tiring out. The android smiled from the sight "Like I said, I can keep this up forever, while you have limitations to your stamina" mocked the android. Jonny knew it was true and he was not sure how much longer he could continue fighting after the beating he took.

Jonny thought to use the Kamehameha but was not sure if it would make contact, and in his current situation he could not afford to waist energy. His only choice was to force the android into firing his own attack and start a beam struggle. Jonny charged for the android and knocked him downward to the ground "I have plenty of energy left" he said. The android landed hard on his feet "like hell you do" said the android shooting a Ki ball at Jonny.

Jonny deflected the Ki ball away easily "is that all you can do, shoot Ki balls and eye beams?" mocked Jonny "because if that is, then maybe you not much of an android" he finished and his words did seem to get to him. The android looked angry "you think the brilliant mind of Utonium would not supply all android with a special move!" he yelled. Jonny crossed his arms "I think Utonium might be losing his edge" he said and the android snapped.

The android extended his arms and began to charge a large amount of energy "I'll show you!" he said as the ground began to crack from the energy. Jonny smiled glad his plan worked and cuffed his hands to his side "Ka….me….ha….me…." he started as a blue orb of energy formed in his hands. The android had finished charging his attack and was ready to fire "I will show you what the greatest mind in the universe has created, Photon Flash!" he yelled shooting a yellow beam out his hands.

Jonny was covered in blue light from the charge of the Kamehameha "I won't back down, I will win!" said Jonny as he extended his arms forward "HA!" he yelled shooting the Kamehameha wave out of his hands. The two beams collided sending a large shockwave from the impact, the two fighters then began to attempt to push their beam forward. Nether beam moved at first as they were both seemingly equal in power.

After a while Jonny pushed more energy into the beam and the beam moved closer to the android. "I can be defeated like this" said the android and he also pushed more energy pushing the beam back and closer to Jonny. Jonny was struggling a little but he refused to give up "I will not let you win….I will beat you and any other android" he said forcing more energy into the Kamehameha. The beam moved slowly towards the android "H…how can this be!" yelled the android. Jonny began to glow green "and I will help the Ed's defeat Utonium….no matter WHAT!" he yelled sending out a massive amount of energy into the beam making it race towards the android.

In a matter of seconds the android was overcome by the Kamehameha wave "Graaaaa!" he yelled and soon there was a large explosion. When the smoke cleared the android was in pieces of melted scrap metal. Jonny was breathing exhausted from using all that energy "I….I did…it" he said and he began to fall forward passed out. Before Jonny could hit the ground he was caught by Eddy who looked happy from what he saw "you did good Jonny….you did good" said Eddy who then place him on his shoulder and began to walk back to the hideout.


	6. Chapter 6

It's a sunny afternoon and the sky is filled with saucers all moving in one direction. It was where Jonny and Eddy took down four of them in the desert as Edd instructed them to do. Eddy was sitting on the camp ground with Jonny still asleep on the ground next to him. Jonny was still passed out from his first battle with an android sense starting his training. Eddy was looking up watching the saucers fly by "Looks like Double D's plan worked after all" said Eddy.

A few moments later Jonny began to awake "*moan* W…where am I?" he said as he propped himself up still sour from the fight. "Finally awake are you?" said Eddy and Jonny looked over to him "Yeah….my body feels like jelly…." He said trying to get up. "That's what happens when you use all your energy in a beam struggle" said Eddy who then tossed a senzu over to Jonny.

Jonny caught the senzu and proceeded to eat it quickly regaining his strength "I remember, I was fighting an android" he said. Eddy nodded "yeah you did, and you beat it good" said Eddy getting up and dusting off his pants. "You had a bit of a problem at first, but in the end you pulled through with flying colors" continued Eddy patting Jonny on the shoulder. Jonny smiled back "It's all thanks to your training" he said "if not for that I wouldn't be able to fight right now" he finished.

"Maybe, but let's not think about that for now, now we know the training has paid off" said Eddy starting to take a few steps. "Anyways, we should get going before the other's start to worry" he said then the two continued their way back to the base. While Jonny and Eddy ran their way back to base, Sarah was being trained again by Ed while Edd watched from the sidelines. Ed had set a disability to Sarah where she was not allowed to fly during the training session; this had made it difficult for her to evade a lot of Ed's moves.

Sarah was standing on the ground looking up to her brother who was up in the air looking down. Sarah has clear signs of battle damage from attempting to dodge Ed's attack. "Alright Ed, let's do this again" said Sarah who prepared for Ed to attack again. Ed charged for Sarah flying quickly taking a tackling position rather than preparing to throw a punch. Sarah put up a guarding position and readied herself for the impact to come, when Ed made contact it was clear there was tremendous force behind the tackle. Sarah had withstood the impact showing off her high strength like her brother but she was being pushed back as Ed continued to push forward.

After a few more seconds of being pushed back Ed stopped pushing and flew back up into the air. This cycle had gone on for about an hour with Sarah being knocked over more times than she was able to stay on her feet. "I think that should be enough for now Ed" said Edd from the sidelines; Ed looked over to Edd then to Sarah who was catching her breath. Ed nodded yes then descended down to the ground, after landing he walked up to Sarah and gave her a senzu which she ate half of. Ed patted her on the head as a way to tell her well done and she was free to take a break.

"You have done a great job training her Ed" said Edd as he walked into training ground "we have all improved physically but our Ki training has been next to nothing" he continued. Edd walked up to one of the walls and placed his hand on one of the giant roots that held up the walls and ceiling of the training room. "however strong these root are, they are still flammable and if we use any kind of Ki attack we might set them on fire" he said putting his hand down. Letting go of the thought he turned to Ed who was still standing there.

"Alright Ed, how about a little sparing between the two of us" said Edd who then took a fighting pose. Ed nodded yes and took his own fighting pose. There was a small pause then then suddenly they charged at each other and engaged in close range combat. Ed threw a punch which Edd dodged not even thinking to attempt to block one of Ed's monstrous attacks. After a few minutes of dodging Ed's attacks Edd decided to switch to the offensive. Edd jumped into the air and did a front flip as he moved to get behind Ed who was unable to respond fast enough. Using the speed of the front flip Edd was able to deliver a heel kick to the back of Ed's head knocking him off balance.

Edd landed on the ground then charged for the still unbalanced Ed hoping to land another hit. When Edd was within striking distance he threw a punch aimed for Ed's side, but Ed was able to recover fast enough to grab Edd's arm. "Oh dear" said Edd as Ed lifted him into the air then slammed him hard to the ground knocking the wind out of him. Before Edd could recover he saw Ed throwing a punch for him and in response he moved his arms in front of his face to block the attack. After a few seconds of waiting for the hit Edd removed his hands from in front of his face to see Ed extending his hand out to him.

Edd smiled and grabbed on to Ed's hand and he was helped up off the floor "I guess I still need to train more to match you Ed" said Edd. Ed patted Edd on the shoulder for reassurance then the two made their way out of the training room. With training done Edd went over to the conference room and locked the door when he was inside. Edd then removed the map covering the secret door where he kept the laptop in. after unlocking the door and placing the laptop on the table he turned it on to see he had a file sent to him. "What's this?" he asked himself as he clicked on the file and he began downloading it, and after about 5 minutes the download was completed.

The file was another folder labeled 'update' and after opening it he saw another folder labeled 'new map' and a text file. "Could it be?" Edd asked himself opening the new maps folder and checking each PNG file that was inside of it. From the first file he was pleased to see what had changed, the saucers had moved and their area was now in the blue zone. "Perfect, it seems Eddy and Jonny were successful in their mission" said Edd as he continued to check each of the new maps. After Edd checked each map and updated the ones on the wall he went over to check what was on the text file.

After opening the text file he saw it was a message directed to him which read as followed. "Dear Edd; we have be monitoring the progress that has been done by your friends and as you can see the attention of the saucers have been moved far from your area. However you cannot leave it at that, you must continue the attack on the saucers from time to time to prevent them from moving back to your area. Furthermore I think its best we finally meet face to face, we are unsure of the when but I assure you it will be soon". That was all that was on the file and Edd knew it was from the man whose screen name was titles Big Boss.

"I see, so this fellow is keeping an eye out for us it seems, But the message said we….does this mean he's working with someone else?" Edd wondered. Remembering that the message said that they would meet soon he decided to push his attention to what their next move would be, but before he could there was a knock at the door. "Double D, Eddy and Jonny are back" said a voice that Edd identified as Sarah "ok, I'll be out in a minute" said Edd putting away the laptop. After making sure the door was locked and the map correctly placed on the wall he made his way out of the conference room and made his way to the lobby where Eddy and Jonny were at.

When Edd arrived at the lobby he saw Eddy sitting back on a chair and Nazz fixing Jonny's torn shirt. "I take it the mission was a little harder than we expected?" said Edd thinking the saucers did some damage to Jonny. "Actually we took down the saucers pretty easily, heck Jonny learned to use the Kamehameha" said Eddy which sort of made Sarah sad knowing she was the only one without a special move. "But the android that attacked Jonny was a different story" Eddy continued which caught everyone's attention. "Wait you mean to tell me you two got into a battle against an android" questioned Edd looking at Eddy for information.

Eddy smiled and crossed his arms "Nope, Jonny body took down that android single handedly" said Eddy with a little pride in his voice. "Jonny the wood boy has achieved greatness this day" said Rolf who proceeded to rub Jonny's armpit. Edd was intrigued from hearing Jonny was able to destroy an android on his own "Jonny is the weakest between the 5 of us fighter, if he is strong enough to fight an android alone then maybe it's time we all got out there to test our strength" Edd thought to himself.

Everyone had trained their hardest for the past 3 years and Edd knew that it was now their time to get back in action. "Your attention everyone" said Edd and everyone turned to look at him "Eddy and Jonny have done a good job today, we have diverted the saucers attention away from us but we need to keep it that way" he continued. "Therefore I motion that tomorrow we will all go on another mission" Edd finished. There was no objections from the other fighter "It's been a while sense we teamed up to fight against Utonium's machines" said Eddy.

The conversation was moved to the conference room where Eddy showed them his updated maps "wait, how did find out where they moved to so quickly?" questioned Eddy. "That is something that I will tell everyone when the time comes" said Edd still wanting to keep the laptop a secret. Eddy still wanted to know how Edd knew about the saucer movement but he trusted him enough to wait. "now then, as you can see we are now in the blue zone with minimal saucers, but to make sure it stays that way I suggest we attack another blue area far away from here making them think we are moving farther away" Edd finished.

"Alright so where should we attack then?" Eddy asked and Edd moved over to another map. "I say we attack right here" said Edd pointing to the ocean which was a little confusion to the others. "Why so far out at sea?" questioned Jonny "I want Utonium to think we had to hide in the ocean which if you ever noticed is very large. For him to cover it he will need to use a large amount of them" he finished which made sense to the others. "Then it's agreed, tomorrow we will set out on our second mission" said Edd to no arguments. Eddy got up and started walking to the door "well until then I say we get something to eat, I am starving" he said which his stomach growling. The others then followed him so they could get something to eat before their mission in the morning.


	7. Chapter 7

Everyone woke up early the next morning wanting to make some ground before the sun could rise. Everyone who was going on the mission grabbed a bag and put in a few fruits to snack on during the trip. "Ok everyone this is our first mission as a whole team, we need to make sure we stick close to everyone else even when we finally go into battle" Edd reminded the others. "So how long will it take us this time?" asked Eddy placing his bag on his back. Eddy pulled out a map from his bag and checked the path he set the day before. "Hmmm, I'd say around four days give or take" he said then placed the map back in his bag.

After everyone was packed up they set off making sure not to wake up the others. Once they exited the hideout they could tell the difference in saucers was great. Whereas before they would see dozens of saucers in the sky, now they can see two at most. "It's been a while sense I have been outside" said Sarah taking in the scenery "looks like the plan worked perfectly Double D" said Eddy. Everyone enjoyed the feeling that came over them, the stress of being caught at any moment was gone and a small sense of freedom felt good after a few years of hiding underground. "Ok everyone, if we wish to keep this sense of freedom we must complete this mission" said Edd catching everyone's attention.

Edd was right, for the first time in three years they feel like they finally have things under control and they needed to keep it that way "alright then everyone, let's move out!" said Eddy and they began their path to the ocean. During the run Sarah was feeling left out do to the fact she was the only member of the group that has not learned a special move. "all we have been able to do it physical training, I haven't been able to learn a move like the Ed's do and even Jonny learned one in a few minutes" Sarah thought to herself. This was all she could think about during the run, when she would be able to learn a special move, what it would be, would she make her own or would Ed teach her one of his. Whichever the case she just had to wait till the time was right.

After a few hours of running the team decided it was time they took a break to rest a while. Each member of the team had their own senzu bean but eating it is only a last resort do to their scars numbers. After everyone was settled the each pulled out one or two fruits from their bags and began to eat. Sarah had an apple in each hand taking bites from both one after the other; clearly she has the saiyan apatite as the others. Edd was eating his own apple while reading from his map making sure they were on the right path. The map had a blue and red line on it marking the path; the blue one stretched as far as to where they were heading for in the ocean. The red line was shorter and marked where they currently should be at the moment.

The amount of saucers in the air has increased over the time as they moved forward into the new red area on the map. Everyone's Ki inhibitors were turned off to conserve the battery's on them; do to them resting there was no reason to have them on. Edd walked up to the group and placed the map on the ground letting everyone get a good look at it. "Ok we have been running for a few hours now judging by the altitude of the sun I can place the time somewhere after 3 in the afternoon" he stated to get an idea of how much day time they have left. "We are currently here at the moment" he said placing his finger on the map to show the others where. "Now we are currently in the red zone so we must make sure not to be spotted while on the move" he continued.

Further reading of the map showed their path would keep them under the cover of the forest for most of the red zone. Edd place his finger on the map where the forest ends and the sand for the beach begins "now this part would probably cause a problem for us if not for Jonny's ability communicate with nature I was able to find out there is going to a large gust of wind which will send the sand into the air; this is what we will use as cover as we run the rest of the way" finished Edd finally bringing his finger to the beginning of the ocean. After a few minutes of going over the map to make sure the path was clear they were ready to continue their run.

During the run Sarah could not keep her thoughts to herself "so after the saucers are completely gone from out area will we be able to get better training?" she asked not trying to make it sound like her current training is has not been effective. "We understand what you mean Sarah; we haven't been able to teach you or Jonny Ki control but were hoping to change that soon" said Edd who was looking behind him to face Sarah. "Or maybe your big brother can teach you one of his moves on the spot like I did with Jonny" said Eddy still looking forward. Edd turned his head to look at Sarah and gave her a nod to let her know that is what he plans to do in the upcoming mission. "So Ed really is going to teach me one of his moves" Sarah thought to herself "but the question is; which one is he going to teach me?" she asked herself.

After a few more hours of running the gang finally reached the end of the forest area and could see the beginning of the sand. Everyone stood behind a three so looking out to the sand; there were several saucers in the sky and they did not want to be seen. "Ok Double D now what do we do?" asked Eddy not seeing any sign of sand in the air. "Patience Eddy, Jonny; what's the ETA?" said Edd turning to Jonny "I'll check" he responded taking a few steps forward. Jonny placed his hand on the sand and closed his eyes "uh oh…seems we missed it an hour ago" said Jonny which disappointed everyone.

"So should we risk it, or abort the mission?" asked Sarah but Jonny had an idea "no I think we can still do this" he said. Jonny took a deep breath and began to concentrate while the others stared at him not knowing what he was about to attempt. After a few seconds the wind started to pick up behind them growing stronger quickly "this is some guts we're getting" said Sarah. It didn't take them long to figure out what was going on "Jonny….are you causing this?" asked Edd unable to believe Jonny is able to control nature to that level. Jonny's eyes opened showing he was in his nature mode and a powerful gust of wind passed them sending sand into the air.

"Quick before the wind stops!" said Jonny and everyone began to run into forward using the sand cloud as cover. The group ran forward for a while trying to keep the sand out of their eyes and mouth which proved a bit difficult but they pushed on. It took a while but they reached the end of the sand cloud which was far from the sight of the saucers. Everyone stopped and took in some fresh air while dusting sand off of them "*cough* well then now we can fly the rest of the way" said Edd which was a relief to everyone else. Everyone turned their Ki inhibitors off and quickly flew up and headed farther into the ocean territory.

As they flew they enjoyed the smell of the salt water that filled the air and Sarah spotted a whale coming up for air. After a few minutes of flying Edd stopped suddenly "where here" he said and everyone else stopped. "Are you sure? I don't see any saucers" said Eddy looking around trying to spot one. "Over there" said Edd pointing up higher to a single saucer floating in the sky "is that all?" asked Eddy. The saucer was just in the air with no sign of movement or activity on it "this feels a bit too easy Double D" said Eddy. "I think we just got lucky with this one" said Edd "I knew each saucer is solar powered so every now and then they need to stop moving and recharge" he finished. Everyone flew up closed and took a look at the top of it to see the solar panels were out proving Edd's theory. "Well I guess we should get this over with" said Eddy flying a few feet back followed by the others.

Eddy charged a Ki ball in his hands preparing to shoot the battery in the middle of the saucer "this should take care of it" he said. But before Eddy could fire something happened; a beam of energy shot out from inside the saucer shocking everyone. Eddy dispersed the Ki ball and put his hands down; as the saucer began to drop five objects came out from the hole left from the energy beam. Everyone looked in surprise to see what they were; five android were inside the saucer waiting for the Ed's to attack is. "He knew we were going to attack that saucer this whole time!" said Eddy angrily.

One android levitated forward; his skin was blue and wore a black type of spandex over his body. The other android looked the same except their colors were different; one red, green, yellow, and white. The android in front began to speak "you think you could pull a fast one over Utonium like that?" he said which sent a chill down everyone's spine; they could not handle the thought that they were found out so quickly. "Hiding in the ocean would have worked if you didn't get careless and destroyed the saucers in the desert area" the android finished.

With this they were giving hope again; the plan was working and Utonium thinks they are taking base in the ocean. "Well it doesn't matter because once we destroy you we can get back to our base!" yelled Eddy trying to sound like they were right the whole time. The android gave a mocking smile "in an hour the saucer will be here to search for your hide out, but before they do we have be ordered to disable you and bring you to Utonium" said the android. Red aura flared around Eddy "an hour is more than enough time to destroy you and get the get out of here" said Eddy and in response Jonny activated his nature mode again and everyone else activated their Kaioken x20. Their plan was working but they weren't out of the woods yet; they each had to defeat their android opponents and get out of the area so they can finally be rid of the saucers.


	8. Chapter 8

It was late afternoon and there was a gentle breeze flowing by; all seemed calm in the area; except where the earth's defenders and androids levitated. They had a little less than an hour to destroy the androids and get out of the area. If they are unable to do so they would be under attack by hundreds of saucers and who knows what else. Everyone was at their Kaioken x20 except Jonny who had activated his nature mode. Ed was first to make a charge aiming directly for the red android pushing him back past the androids behind it. The rest then charged in colliding in the center going into a large scale hand to hand combat between the eight other fighters. During the close range battle the yellow android was able to land a hit on Sarah sending her back a bit; the android then charged at her.

Jonny was next to pull away as he was able to grab on to the white android and toss him away from the others. Sarah caught herself midair fast enough to see the Yellow android catching up to her; she reacted quickly and extended her hand forward shooting a Ki ball at it. The yellow android deflected the Ki ball away but it gave Sarah enough time to charge up close to him and deliver a hard elbow to its gut sending it back. The yellow android then opened its mouth wide and an orb of energy began to charge in it "uh oh" said Sarah as the yellow android shot a mouth blast at her. Sarah extended her hands forward and braced for impact as the beam made contact with her hands pushing her back.

Eddy and Ed were still side by side as the battled androids blue and green "Just like old times huh double D?" said Eddy with a smile on his face "I'm enjoying the nostalgic feeling Eddy" said Edd in response. However much the two friends enjoyed being able to fight side by side after so many years they knew they could not waist time. When the opening came Edd and Eddy grabbed blue and greens arms when they attempted a punch then with a twist of their bodies they slammed the androids into one another. Deciding to separate the androids from each other Eddy and Edd then kicked the android of their choice in opposite directions then charged it them for a one on one fight.

Jonny was doing better on his fight thanks to the one he had on his first mission where he was able to get rid of his fears. But he still had to keep his distance do to android white shooting never ending Ki balls at him "this guy just won't let up" said Jonny as he continued to fly to avoid the attacks. After a couple seconds of moving around Jonny caught sight of Sarah's situation as she was still being pushed back by android yellow's mouth blast "hang on Sarah" said Jonny as he flew up to the android. Jonny stopped in front of the android and it looked over too him not letting up its beam. "Hey there could you hold something for me?" asked Jonny but before the android could make his move Jonny has disappeared revealing a Ki ball that was heading for him. The Ki ball hit android Yellow and it stopped the mouth blast attack.

"Thanks Jonny" said Sarah as she flew after the yellow android that had her in a corner. Using Jonny's diverted attention android white was able to sneak up behind Jonny "never take your eyes off an enemy!" yelled the android as he slammed both hands down on Jonny sending him down into the water. Android white descended down to just over the water waiting for Jonny to resurface "any moment now he'll need to come up for air" said the android as he looked around. After a few moments there was a glow in the water "what is that?" said the android as the glow grew brighter. Before the android could respond a beam of blue energy shot out of the water pushing the android into the air and a few seconds later Jonny came out of the water.

"That was a sneaky move" said the android who now had some burn marks on its body from the Kamehameha wave "when you're trained by Eddy as long as I have, you tend to pick a few things up from him" said Jonny in response. The android then charged for Jonny and Jonny charged for the android and the two continued their hand to hand combat. Jonny threw a punch followed by a knee both of which the white android was able to block then the android launched a head-butt that landed on Jonny's forehead throwing him back a bit. Jonny was able to quickly recover before the android was able to hit him again and grabbed the androids fist. After a hard punch to the android stomach Jonny threw it downward and launched several Ki balls at it then charged at it again.

On another part of the air battle Ed and android red were training one powerful punch after another. "Intel on you said you had a knack for saying the stupidest things" said the android but Ed gave him no response to the mocking. Before the android could say anything else Ed landed a hard kick to its stomach sending it back a few feet then launched several Ki balls. The android recovered quickly and deflected the Ki balls shot at him so ease then shot a beam of energy at Ed. Ed did not move away from the attack but instead lifted his left hand over his right shoulder then smacked the beam away.

"hmp, you are stronger than was expected but without those two worthless saiyans on your team you will-" the android was cut off mid-sentence by Ed flying up to him delivering a hard punch to its head leaving a few cracks on its metallic skin. Ed then kneed the android with so much force that a bulged popped out of its back and the android was sent up into the air. As the android flew into the air it crashed into android Yellow as it was fighting with Sarah. "Watch where you're flying!" yelled the yellow android "Shut up!" said the Red android as it pushed the yellow one. As the two android argued Ed flew up next to Sarah "seems they don't really understand the concept of team work" said Sarah.

Sarah looked at her older brother and she had to ask "hey Ed, how about a little tag team?" she asked wanting to fight with her brother. Ed looked as Sarah and gave a small smile then nodded "Alright then lets show them what we got" said Sarah and the two then took up a fighting pose. Sarah was first to charge in at the distracted androids close lining both of them sending them on a sideways spin then Ed blasted then with two Ki balls. The androids were then blasted away a few feet "damn it, if we keep fighting we will end up destroyed!" yelled the Red android.

With that the two android no longer fighting and assumed fighting poses waiting for the next attack. Ed charged in first preparing to hit the Red android but the yellow android used its higher speed to hit Ed first. However Yellow's attack was not very strong allowing Ed to recover quickly and grab the android "oh shi-"said the android as it took a hit to the face from Ed. Android Red was about to go in for an attack to assist Yellow but Ed had thrown the android into it knocking it off balance. During the confusion Sarah who was charging her Ki up above launched a large Ki ball at the androids sending them into the water.

Jonny's battle was now one sided as he began to push back android white with his superior speed allowing him to throw punches and kicks while dodging the androids at the same time. "tch…how can he be this fast!" the android yelled to himself as none of his attack were able to hit Jonny. Jonny landed a hard elbow to the top of the androids head causing it to double over from the force of the hit. With the android open Jonny pushed as much force as he could to bending back and kneed the android in the chin sending it in a backwards spin. "You will never defeat us!" yelled Jonny as he blasted the android in point blank sending it flying back.

Eddy and the blue android seemed to be toe and toe in the speed category as they slammed into each other quickly and repeatedly in the air as they flew. "I haven't met someone or something that could match my speed in a long time" said Eddy as he was enjoying pushing his speed to its limits. The blue android was able to land a hard punch to Eddy but he ignored the pain and threw a punch of his own to the android abdomen. The blue android would not allow himself to be pushed back so he also dealt a punch to Eddy's abdomen, being organic the punch was more effective on Eddy and he was forced to move back.

Eddy recovered quickly from the punch "he got me good with that one" he thought to himself as he caught his breath. The blue android was not going to give Eddy any time to react as he reached up to him in a matter of seconds. Luckily Eddy has fast reflexes as he blocked the incoming punch delivered by the blue android with his right hand. With his left hand Eddy charged a Ki ball and launched it at close range hitting the android in the head causing it to do a back flip. During the backflip Eddy threw a hard swing downward which struck the android in the back of the head sending it down.

Eddy then cuffed his hands to his side and began to chant "Ka…me….he…me…HA!" he yelled as he pushed hit hands forward and fired a Kamehameha wave at the android. The android's internal scouter picked up the spike of energy and he recovered quickly to see the energy wave heading directly for him. The android had no time to dodge so he extended his hands and caught the beam trying to stop it but it was too much and he was forced further down. Eventually the android made contact with the water and disappeared from sight. Eddy could not feel the androids energy which his was used to so he began to scan the water for any sign of it trying to surface.

Higher up in the sky there was a spray of Ki balls being shot around as Edd and the green android fired one after another at each other. "I might not be as fast as Eddy or as strong as Ed but I do exceed in the use of Ki based attacks" Edd thought to himself as he continued to shoot Ki balls. "You cannot continue like this forever, but I can do to my unlimited Ki supply" said android green knowing he would never run out of Ki in this trade off. Ed knew it was right, he may have trained himself to economize his Ki usage but he still had his limits so he stopped his Ki attacks and charged in for the android. The green android continued to fire one Ki ball after another but Edd was able to dodge or deflect them as he got closer to the android. Once Edd was close enough to the android he threw a punch that landed on the androids head sending him back a few inches.

Android green was able to recover quickly and began to throw punches himself; taking the battle to close range. The android seemed to have an upper hand as he put Edd into a defensive pose as he was pushed back slowly. "Our opponents are formidable….however this battle is taking far too long" Edd thought to himself as he kept in mind that they are under a time limit. Android green tried for a wide swing which gave Edd the opening he needed as he delivered a hard right to the androids chest sending it back.

"We need to end this" said Ed as be began to glow yet again "I have not been able to use this in battle so now would be the best time to test it" he continued until his body began completely white. A few seconds later two white orbs came out of his body and they began to take form into the shape of a body. As the glow of the three body shapes vanished it showed three Edd standing side by side. "Multi form completed" said the three Edd's at the same time "weather its one or three of you I will still destroy you!" yelled the android as he charged for the Edd clones.

"You two know what to do" said one of the Edd's as the other ones nodded in agreement. One of the Edd's charged forward to combat the green android while the other two prepared for something. Android green and Edd made contact and went into close range as they attempted to his one another while dodging the others attacks. "What's wrong, why make clones if you're not going to use them" said the Android not understanding what Edd could have planned.

Edd smiled during the close range combat "It is just simple strategy" said Edd which seemed to anger the android. "Are you saying I am not smart enough to see your strategy!" yelled the android as he landed a hard punch to Edd's stomach. Edd showed pain in his face from the force of the hit but then it turned into another smile. "Something like that" said Edd who then vanished in a puff of smoke "what the!" yelled the android being surprised to see that he was fighting a clone this entire time.

The android then turned his attention to the remaining Edd's, one had his arm reached out with his hand in a sort of ball holding shape while the other was concentrating Ki into his hand. "Enough of this!" said the android as he charged for the two remaining Edd's while they continued to charge some form of attack. An orb of spiraling energy began to form on Edd's hand "good, I'm able to maintain it" said one of the Edd's as the orb began to grow stronger. "okay that's all my energy" said one of the clones who then vanished in a puff of smoke soon after leaving the original Edd.

The android grew closer to Edd who was ready to attack "okay, it's time we end this" said Edd as he also charged for the android. The two flew at each other at top speed intending to end the battle "time to die!" said the green android as a green aura surrounded him during his charge turning him into a sort of missile. Edd pushed his hand with the orb forward to meet with the head of the Green android. As the two got within impact distance Edd finally yelled the name of his attack "Rasengan!" he yelled as the two made contact. There was a sort of a pulse of energy sent out from the power of the two attacks. The two attacks seemed evenly match at first but then the green android noticed something; the Rasengan was slowly eating away at his metallic skin.

"Impossible!" yelled the android as the Rasengan chipped away at his head slowly. The android panicked for a moment and tried to run from Edd's attack however it only gave Edd an opening to land the Rasengan on his stomach. Edd pushed the attack hard and forced the android downwards "this is the end!" said Edd as he pushed energy into the Rasengan causing it to grow until is completely engulfed the android. Inside the Rasengan the android was being chipped away from all corners until eventually the attack made contact with the water and it exploded sending up water and android parts. "We are running out of time here, everyone you must end this battle now!" yelled Edd so that the other fighters could hear him.

Jonny heard Edd's words but he wondered how exactly he would be able to end his fight with android white. "I can't just wait for a chance to beam struggle so I need to find another way to end this" Jonny thought to himself. At this moment Jonny seemed to remember something and reached for his pocket and pulled out what seemed to be an acorn "well it worked once before…." He thought to himself.

The white android charged for him fully intending to avenge his fallen comrade "an eye for an eye you saiyan bastards!" yelled the white android. Jonny was looking for an opening but could not get too close as the android was throwing several wide swings causing him to keep his distance so to prevent taking damage. "I probably should of tried harder to finish this guy off, I can't find an opening now" Jonny thought to himself as he tried to go into the offensive only to take a punch to the stomach causing him to go back. Jonny was in a bad position at the moment, it is his second fight and he can't seem to be able to finish it off on his own.

"That's it…I can't be afraid to be his if I want to be able to grow strong like the others" Jonny thought to himself as he charged for the android. The white android was ready for Jonny as he pulled his fist back in preparation for a hard punch. As soon as Jonny was within striking distance the android did a straight punch as hard as he could. The attack made contact and the android smiled "how's that!" said the android in a mocking voice. However the android was shocked by what he saw next, he looked at Jonny face which was full of determination. At this point it is unknown if Jonny was so determined to attack that he ignored the pain or just doesn't know he was hit yet but Jonny got what he needed.

"Gotcha!" Jonny thought to himself as he a right with all his might piercing the androids stomach "gra!" grunted the android who then backhanded Jonny to get him to back off. The android was going to attack again only to see that Jonny had turned his back to him and was now watching the other fights. "hey!, do not turn your attention away from me, this fight is still happening!" yelled the android in anger but Jonny didn't turn. "No….this fight is pretty much over" Jonny said not turning to face the android which angered him further. The android was going to charge for Jonny but for some reason he couldn't move "W…what's going on…why can't I move!" said the android as he struggles to move.

The android looked down to the opening of his stomach and saw roots coming out of them "what is this!" yelled the android. "Honestly I don't have a name for that one…." Said Jonny as the androids body began to expand as is something was growing inside him. "But if I were to name it I guess I would call it….Acorn explosion" said Jonny and at that moment the android was torn to pieces as a three grew to full adulthood inside of it. The androids pieces fell as did the fully grown tree which happened to land vertically on an island and took root. "Well my battle is over, let's see how the others finish theirs" Jonny said to himself as he turned to see Eddy's fight.

"Jonny and Double D already finished their fight, so I guess play time is over" Eddy said to the android that he was locked in close range combat with. "Do not take me lightly saiyan, I will not be easy to defeat like my other two comrades" said the blue android who then landed a punch to Eddy's face. Eddy whipped the blood that was running down from his mouth "oh I don't intent to…but I do intend to end this" said Eddy as he focused energy into his hands. "Over the last few years I have practiced something" said Eddy as two orbs of energy formed around his fists.

Eddy charged for the android at full speed, however right before he got up close to him Eddy disappeared from sight. The android looked left then right trying to find eddy but it was not until he looked down that he say that Eddy had ducked down to confuse him. Before the android could respond; Eddy had delivered a hard uppercut to the androids jaw sending it up. The android recovered and was going to say something but he could not do to his jaw being destroyed by the uppercut. "I learned by concentrating Ki on my hands a particular way, I am able to deliver much harder punches than without them" said Eddy as he took a boxing pose.

The blue android charged for Eddy and Eddy charged for the blue android both going at top speed. In what seemed like a flash both seemed to just fly passed each other without trading any punches. Both Eddy and android blue turned around without any sign of them taking any kind of damage. However after a few seconds Eddy's nose began to bleed and three indentations formed on his stomach as if it were a delayed reaction. "it seems you are not as fast as my data-" began the blue android only to stop from several indentations formed on his body from all sides of his body.

The android was surprised by how much faster Eddy was than him, and do to his damages he could no longer move. "iIt was fun testing my speed…..but now this has to end" said Eddy as he charged once again and threw a hard punch to the androids chest causing it to break into pieces which scattered everywhere. "Who knew these would be that effective" Eddy said to himself as he disabled the Ki around his hands. "I guess I'll call it Ki gloves to keep it simple" Eddy said to himself as he looked at his hands. Eddy then turned his attention to the last of the android that was fighting Ed and Sarah.

Android red and yellow were both having a hard time matching Ed and Sarah's sibling tag team skills. "That's it we end this now!" yelled the red android as he put his arms forward "I'm with you on that one" said the yellow android as he did the same. Both android were charging energy for one last attack "Should we try to avoid it?" Asked Sarah but Ed did not move. Ed turned to face Sarah and motioned her to watch closely as he places is index and middle finger on his forehead and began to charge energy into it.

Sarah was confused at first until she remembered something Edd told her a while back. "That's the special beam cannon isn't it?" asked Sarah and Ed nodded yes. Sarah knew Ed wanted her to try the move herself so she mimicked the pose Ed took and began to focus. A few seconds passed but nothing was happening "come on, work already!" Sarah thought to herself as she couldn't get the attack to work. Before Sarah could figure out how to get the special beam cannon to work, androids red and yellow had already finished charging their attacks and fired them in unison.

Ed fired his Special beam cannon in retaliation which collided with the android combined attack. Ed was trying his best to hold their attack back but it was slowly inching its way to them as Sarah tried desperately to get the special beam to work. Sarah tried hard to force energy into her finger tips but nothing was happening "come on…come one…I need to do this!" yelled Sarah but it was no use, she could not get the special beam cannon to charge.

Sarah was going to give up and call for help from the others until she remembered something else Edd told her. "you can't just force the energy inside of you to work, if you do you'll just get frustrated and nothing will happen, you need to calm your body and let it flow naturally out of your body" rang in Sarah's head from what Edd told her when he was teaching her to control her Ki output.

"Okay…let's try this again" Sarah said as she calmed her body and began to focus again. At first there was no result but a few seconds later a small amount of energy formed on her finger tips "it's still not enough" She thought to herself. The androids attack was drawing closer but Sarah could not use the special beam cannon yet as he was still slowly gaining energy.

The beam was almost on them and it seemed like Ed was going to lose the struggle, but Sarah finally finished charging the attack. "Alright here goes, Special beam cannon!" yelled Sarah as she pointed her fingers forward shooting the sparling beam out of them which merged with Ed's increasing the size of them. Now with the help of Sarah the saiyan siblings were able to push back the android's attack to them "Sweet, Sarah learned the Special beam cannon" said Eddy as he continued to watch their fight now with Edd and Jonny next to him.

"After this we will need to figure out how to train using Ki again" said Edd knowing that they can't rely on teaching Sarah and Jonny a new move during a life or death battle. Back on the beam struggle Ed and Sarah had pushed the beam all the way back to the androids. "Impossible!" yelled the red android "their power has surpassed out data!" said the yellow android as their attack ran out of energy and the special beam cannon headed straight for them.

The attack pierced the androids with ease removing a large chunk of them "w….we lost.." said android red "damn…saiyans" said android yellow. A few seconds later both androids exploded from their damages. The battle was won and Sarah cheered having not only won her first fight, but also having learned the special beam cannon "I did it, I did it, did you guys see that" she cheered. "Sorry Sarah but the celebrating will have to wait" said Eddy who then pointed in one direction. The others looked over to see what it is he was pointing at and saw that the saucers the android spoke of earlier was going to be on top of them in a few minutes.

"What do we do?" asked Jonny wondering how they would be able to avoid the saucers when they arrived. "I hope you like to get wet" said Eddy as he began to descend down to the water "great.." said Edd as he followed. The team got within a few feet of the water and then they activated their Ki inhibitors and dropped the rest of the way into the water and began to swim under the water. They began to swim back to the base using the water as cover from the saucers that hovered above them.

"Well with our second battle won we probably removed the all the saucers from our area, meaning we can finally move around without having to worry about being spotted" Eddy thought to himself as he took lead of the way back. "but out training is still limited, we need to find a way to improve it so we can always be a step ahead of the android Utonium builds" he finished then continued to make his way to shore and later; back to their base.


	9. Chapter 9

It is the day following the battle the earths defenders had with the color coated androids out in the ocean. In order to keep out of sight of the saucers that were moving towards the battle zone, the Eds, Sarah, and Johnny needed to travel carefully so to not be seen. The travel too a lot longer than it did before and they were not even at the half way mark back to base when the sun went down. With visibility near zero and the saucers overhead they chose to call it a night inside of a cave they were fortunate to find.

As the sun rose for the new day the light reached the mouth of the cave were Eddy had fallen asleep during his watch to make sure they were no attacked during the middle of the night. Once the sunshine made contact with Eddy's face began to squint and turned his head away from it.

"Five more minutes…" Eddy groaned only to wake up instantly after remembering where he was. Eddy got up from the ground and patted the dust off of his pants followed by some stretches. Eddy turned to see everyone else was still asleep which he found to be ironic. Before the events three years ago Eddy was normally the last one to wake up, and now he's always the first to wake in the morning. Eddy gave them another half an hour to sleep before he woke them up.

"Alright bedheads rise and shine" Said Eddy while clapping his hands to wake the others. It didn't take long for everyone to wake up and stand up.

"*yawn* what time is it?" asked Sarah as she rubbed her eyes in an attempt to wake herself up.

"Good question, care to enlighten us on that Double D?" Eddy asked knowing he was the only one who could answer that question without a clock. Edd walked to the mouth of the cave and looked at the position of the sun for a couple of seconds before answering.

"Given the position of the sun I would guess somewhere between six thirty and seven in the morning" he answered followed by another early morning yawn. The others took some time to fully wake up before they were able to focus clearly.

"Okay now that everyone is awake we should eat before heading out" said Eddy as he opened their food bag and placed them on the tarp he placed on the floor. They ate what was left of their food as they wondered what would be their next course of action.

"So what do we do now that the saucers have moved from our area" Eddy wondered, they have not had any future events planned due to them barely being able to leave their base without worrying about being spotted by the saucers in search for them.

"I don't really know for the moment, we will have to try another attack soon or else the saucers will move back to their original areas after a while" Edd said. Edd could not have even made his original plan of attack if his secret informant had not given him the information on the locations of the saucers. The last time he talked with his informant he was told that they were going to meet soon but he had no idea when soon was supposed to mean or even what his informant looked like.

"Well I guess we just train to keep up our strength till we can figure something out" Eddy responded as he finished an apple and reached for another. The group spent the next couple of minutes eating in silence till they finished what was left of the food.

"You know fruits are fine and all…but does anyone else miss meat?" Eddy asked; the group had only been able to eat meat at rare occasions due to them not being able to actually keep a farm of animals in their hidden base.

"We can't do much about it for now; we just need to deal with what we have for the moment" Said Edd as he got up from the ground. Everyone packed up and prepared to head out, they had a long run ahead of them and they needed to get a move on early.

"Hey guys, take a look at this" Eddy said as he stood outside staring up into the sky. The others walked up to him and looked around but could not find what Eddy could have been looking at.

"I don't see anything" Johnny noted still looking up to the sky.

"Exactly" Said Eddy with a smile on his face which confused the others for a bit. The others did not know what Eddy meant at first but soon enough it hit them. For the first time in they were able to look up to the sky and not see dozens of saucers in the sky searching for them.

"say guys, how about we fly home this time?" Eddy suggested; it has been years since they have been able to enjoy the open sky and now that they have the opportunity to do it again Eddy wanted to take full advantage while it lasted. The others had no objections to the idea, Edd surly did miss being in the sky without the fear of being seen while Johnny and Sarah have not yet experienced the joys of flight outside of a battle.

With no objections from the others they all took off in the direction of their home base. As they flew they were able to take in the sights of the surrounding area. They were able to look down and see the tree, mountains, flowers, and pretty much everything else nature had to offer. It was a small victory for them but one that they fought very hard to obtain. This victory gave them new hope, hope that one day they would be able to defeat Utonium and clear their names, but for now they just wanted to enjoy their flight back home.

It took a lot less time for them to get back to base thanks to them being able to fly the whole way back this time. As they landed they all seemed rather happy to have been able to taste some relative freedom after such a long time of having to hide from the saucers.

"Man I missed that" Eddy said as he walked towards the entrance to the cave, the others could not have agreed more. Eddy placed his hand on the middle tree and after a couple of seconds it began to move forward allowing the others to walk through the other trees. As the group walked through the vines in the cave they seemed to notice something different.

"Do you guys smell that?" asked Sarah as she tried to figure out what was this strange smell in the air. The others took a whiff to see what it is that Sarah smelled; after a while they were able to gather that the smell was smoke.

"Could something be burning?" Johnny asked suddenly fearing fire causing him to run ahead of the others to check on Plank. The others ran close behind wanting to make sure that everyone that was waiting in the cave was unharmed. As they ran the smell of smoke began to grow stronger to the point that it did not smell like it was from a fire.

"Wait a moment; that smells like cigarette smoke" Edd pointed out in confusion; he could not come up with a reason why anyone in the cave would be smoking. They continued to run till they reached the main chamber where they saw Nazz and Jimmy sitting.

"Uh…we're back" Eddy said catching their attention, they turned quickly and seemed to be nervous about something.

"Oh, back already?" Nazz said in a sort of strange voice which made the others a bit suspicious.

"What's going on here; and what's with this smell in the air" Eddy asked with his arms crossed as he knew that Nazz was hiding something.

"Okay but just promises me to ask questions first and blast later" Nazz asked which confused everyone as to what they were talking about. The group agreed to the terms that Nazz placed even though they had no idea why she asked in the first place.

"Okay you can come out now" Nazz said but the others had no idea who she was talking to. Suddenly a box that was on the corner of the room started to rise and legs could be seen coming out of it. When the box was removed they could see who it was that was hiding in it. It was an older man with some facial hair; he wore a bandana and forest camouflage and in his mouth was a cigarette which explained where the smell was coming from.

"Okay…that explains almost everything, but who the heck are you?" Eddy asked not prepared to go on the offensive if the situation required it.

"Cool your heels, does the name "The Big Boss" ring any bells?" said the man which caught Edd's attention. Eddy was going to say that he had no idea what the man was talking about but Edd cut him off by walking to the front of the group.

"So you're my informant?" Edd asked which caused everyone to look at him in even more confusion.

"No but I know him, he needed something delivered to you so he sent me" the man answered as he finished his current cigar.

"Okay I'd like to keep my good mood but with all this confusion that does not look likely to happen, so for the love of god would someone please fill me in!" Eddy exploded no longer wanting to be left out of the loop. Edd explained everything he knew to the others from when he first got the laptop to where he go the information on the saucer locations. Sarah remained silent about her knowing about this information and allowed Edd to explain it all.

"So there you have it, it's because of this guy that we have even a small glimmer of hope" Double D finished as he turned to face the man who said he had something to deliver. The man pulled out a large black briefcase and began to open it.

"Anyways, what I was given to deliver to you was this flash drive and these" he said as he turned the case around for the others to see. In the case was the flash drive that had about 24 gigabits of memory in it and 10 chaff grenades. Everyone wondered what exactly they were meant to do with the grenades and what information was in the flash drive.

"I also have to apologies in advance but this will be the last time we will be able to help you in a while" the man pointed out. Everyone thanked him for the help he and his friends was able to give them and showed him out of the base, no one knew who the man was but they owed him everything they had.

"Okay, now let's see what is in this flash drive" said Edd as he made his way to the conference room and pulled out the no longer secret laptop. Edd plugged the flash drive into the computer and waited for all the information to be downloaded. Once the files were completely extracted he opened a file that was named as urgent data. The folder contained several maps and blueprints for what seemed like towers of some sort.

"So how does this help us?" Eddy asked as he tried to understand what the images were meant to be used for. Edd read over each map and blueprint trying to see if there was some kind of important information that he was missing.

"From what I can gather, each of these towers are designed to build androids and saucers automatically" Edd pointed out as he began to slowly understand what was one the blueprints. There were seven different towers that were placed in seven different locations. Edd seemed to notice a pattern and grabbed for one of his maps and began to mark down each location.

When each location was finished being marked they noticed that they seemed to make a circle on the map. Everyone was looking over Edd's shoulder as he tried to understand what the locations of the towers had in common with each other.

"Wait a second" said Edd as he pulled out another map and began to compare the two. "These seven towers each surround…Utonium City" he finally said which caught everyone's attention. These towers had to have to be important if they were each placed on equal distances away from the city circling around it. Edd took a closer look at each tower to see what they each had in common to see if there was anything if anything made them important.

"That's it!" Edd said as he got up quickly causing his chair to fall back, the others jumped a little from Edd sudden realization and wondered what it was he noticed.

"Come on don't keep up in the dark here Double D" said Eddy as he waited to hear what is it that Edd had found out.

"I looked over each tower from their different levels to their production rate…and I saw that each tower was exactly the same from one another" he began as he pulled up one of the blueprints and zoomed in to the upper level of it. "However what stood out for each of them is the power source for each of them" he continued. Everyone looked at the picture and saw that room was generally small compared to the others.

"Okay so what about them" Eddy asked still not understanding why the power source for each tower was so important.

"Normally something this big would require a huge about of power but in this case each room seems to be powered by a battery that's smaller than a bowling ball" he started.

"Well how could something so small power the whole tower?" Sarah asked. Edd turned to face the others and took a deep breath before answering.

"There is only one way these things could power the tower" he gave a pause and everyone starred wondering what he was going to say.

"The objects powering each tower….are Chaos Emeralds" he finished causing everyone to stare in shock. The very objects they thought were unreachable were actually no longer being held by Utonium and were in open to be stolen back. The only question was, how hard it would be to break into the towers and weather they were strong enough to pull it off.


	10. Chapter 10

A few days had passed since the Eds were given the important data about the seven towers surrounding Utonium city. The Eds, Sarah, and Jonny were training harder than they ever had in a while now that there was new hope in the air. The chaos emeralds that they thought was untouchable were actually open for the taking for a while. And now that a window was opened wide to them they were training in order to prepare for when they make their move.

"It has been a long time since we trained like this" said Edd as he took a break from his training to catch his breath and drink some water. Sarah and Johnny were particularly deep in training in order to be able to keep up with the Eds, Johnny especially that was the weakest of the team.

Ed and Eddy were also training as hard as they could in order to prepare for what could be their most dangerous mission yet. They were fully prepared to go all out if needed to obtain the chaos emeralds from the seven towers.

After some more training the team finally called it a day and they each decided to rest up for a few hours till they all converged in the meeting room.

"I have looked over every inch of the blue prints I was given and I think I know how to get in without being seen" Edd started as he put up a larger version of the blue print that he drew. The blue print had a yellow line drawn on it marking out what he thought was the best path to getting towards the chaos emerald.

"The towers are self-sustaining and have no humans inside; it's basically robots building robots in each tower" Edd continued. "However there is a problem" Edd said as he put his hand on the blue print on what looked like a shaft.

"At some point these towers did in fact have human workers and because of this there is air vents almost everywhere" Edd pointed out.

"Okay so then we just crawl through the air vents and get to the emerald, what's the problem?" Eddy asked.

"This isn't like a spy game where Vents are big enough for a person to climb thought Eddy, the Vents are much too small for me and Ed to be able to fit in" Edd responded.

"So that would mean only Eddy, Johnny and I are able to get into the tower without being spotted?" Sarah asked.

"Indeed, the vents are just big enough for you three to climb inside of" Edd answered. This seemed as if it would only be a three man mission.

"Then what about you and Ed?" asked Johnny.

"While you three are inside the tower making your way to the chaos emerald, me and Ed will be outside getting their attention" Edd responded. Edd was always the one to try and avoid fighting if he could, this time he is the one planning to start a fight. Edd was hell bent on making sure this mission was a success even if it was at the cost of his passive nature.

"How long do you think you two will last out there?" Eddy asked.

"I do not believe it will be as difficult as you think, this tower is only used to build saucers and so the difficulty will not be as high. It will also take a few hours for any Android to reach us considering just how far the towers are from each other and from Utonium city itself" Edd summarized.

"Then we have no other choice…" Eddy said as he got up from his chair.

"We will head out at sun rise tomorrow so I suggest that everyone get as much sleep as possible" Edd concluded. With nothing left to be said everyone left the room to get something to eat before they get some sleep for their mission.

Much as they tried everyone did not get a whole night of sleep during the night but it did not affect them very much. Even though they were not in battle everyone's adrenaline was pumping and they were wide awake. Eddy stood in front of the others and saw that they had the same stern look on their face that he has.

"It seems that there is nothing that needs to be said" Eddy said as he turned and began to walk towards the exit of the headquarters. The rest of the team followed behind him without saying a word, the only thing on their minds was the mission at hand and the prize if they were to succeed. After three years of training their chance to take back the world had risen to them and they intend to grab hold.

With the saucers no longer around there was no longer a need for them to use the Ki inhibitors to mask their Ki so as soon as they left the base they all took off at top speed towards the tower. Edd took point during the flight as he knew how to get to the tower without running into the ones that would have to skip for the time being.

Their flight was more or less a straight way as they flew for most of the day until they finally were able to see their destination in the far reach.

"Okay everyone, we should take it on foot from here" Edd said and he and the others began to descend to the ground. After making touch with the ground the team then began to run towards the tower, there were no traces of saucers in the air but that didn't stop them from taking precautions. The towers size was definitely as big as the group imagined it to be due to what it was designed to contract.

"So how do we get inside?" Eddy asked as they grew closer to the outer walls of the tower.

"This way" Edd responded as he turned slightly to the right and the others followed close behind him. Edd lead the team to what looked like a dried up stream of some sorts and they wondered exactly what it is they were supposed to be seeing.

"Are you sure this is the spot Double D, because all I see is dirt and rocks" Sarah finally said as she looked around. Edd pulled out a copy of the blue prints he drew out and began to look it over before putting it back in his pocket. Edd walked up to a large stack of rock and one by one began to move them from their place until it was revealed what was underneath them. There was a large pipe that was buried under sand and the mouth seemed to be hidden by the rocks.

"Is that what I think it is?" Eddy asked even thought he was sure he knew the answer but at the same time hoped he was wrong.

"This is an old sewage pipe from back when these towers had human workers" Edd said as he pulled off the gate that was blocking the mouth.

"Why did he have humans working on this anyways, he was able to build seven of them in less than a year using androids" Eddy wondered.

"probably a way to keep the public from growing concern, then after a couple accidents he deemed too unsafe and made it an android only project" Edd answered.

"Yeah sure, accidents" Eddy added with an annoyed voice as he knew the so called accidents were mostly likely part of his plan from the start.

"We can't spend all day going over this; you three begin making your way inside until you reach the end. Ed and I will wait 10 minutes before we begin our attack." Edd continued as he pulled out his map yet again and handed it to Eddy. The plan was simple; Eddy, Sarah, and Johnny were to reach the end of the pipe and wait for the attack to begin.

Once the focus of the towers defenses were on the chaos that was going to be brought up outside the they were to exit the pipe and climb out a water drain on the towers first floor.

"Okay, let's move out team Eddy said as he entered the pipe with Sarah entering next and Johnny right behind her. The pipe was just a few inches big enough for them to be able to move through by flying so there was not much of a problem. Lucky enough for them there was no left over stench from previous use. Ed and Edd blocked off the mouth of the pipe just to be safe and they began to run the rest of the way towards the tower.

"So are you ready to make some noise?" Edd asked as he turned his head to face his friend. Ed gave his hat wearing friend a nod in agreement.

"I do hope for the day you will finally talk again Ed" Edd thought to himself as he knew that he had grown to miss his jacket wearing friend's idiotic speech pattern. They continued to run until they finally reach the outer wall where they crouched next to as they waited. The run had only taken them about five minutes so they needed to wait for five more before they made their attack.

Back in the pipe the team of three continued to move through the pipe looking for their target exit. Eddy was using his Ki as a head light as he formed a small ball of energy in front of his forehead. There was some small feeling of claustrophobia setting in but they were able ignore it and focus on their mission.

"Aha" Eddy said as he looked forward to see a light shining from a light source above them. The three continued their flight up through the vertical pipe until they reached the cover.

"Guess now we wait till Ed and Double D start their attack" Sarah said as the three of them floated in wait for their signal.

Ed and Edd had their eyes closed as they waited for the time limit to expire. The area was completely silent as if the calm before a major storm hits an area. Suddenly both Ed and Edd's eyes shot wide open and they took off into the air at a great speed. The two then stopped quickly and stared down at the tower.

"Try not to damage the tower too much; we don't want to make it more difficult for them to maneuver inside" Edd said as he charge two Ki balls and shot them at the ground surrounding the tower. There was a large explosion and alarms began to sound off. Ed followed his friends lead and began to shoot several Ki balls to help. Eventually a few hatches began to open and hundreds of drones began to fly out towards the two saiyans.

"This might seem a bit out of character for me but, let's make some noise" said Edd as he charged in to confront the drone army with Ed close behind him.

From inside the tower the second team could hear the commotion going on outside so they made their move. Eddy pushed off the cover and he Sarah, and Johnny climbed out of the pipe and looked around to make sure there weren't anything in sight.

"Okay team, we need to get to the air vent which should be about three rooms away from this one" Eddy said as he looked over the blueprints.

"This room seems to be a storage area" said Johnny as he looked around the room that was full of crates. Johnny opened one to see it was filled with bombs of all kinds which put an angry look on Eddy's face.

"Everything this done by that monster is war based, I can't wait till the day we finally get back at him for what he did" Eddy said. Eddy quickly cooled himself before he could get any angrier and walked towards the exit. Eddy pressed the up button to raise it just enough for him to put his head through to make sure the hall was clear.

"Okay lets so" Eddy said after he was sure the area was safe. Sarah and Johnny crawled through the gate first then waited for Eddy who took a while before he crawled out too.

"What took you so long?" Johnny asked wondering why it too him a few minutes to crawl through the opening of the gate.

"Just needed to put the cover back on" Eddy said as he closed the gate again. The three then continued their way towards the next room they needed to get to. They made sure to be careful as they ran to prevent themselves from being seen by any cameras if there were any.

Back outside Ed and Edd were having no difficulty fighting off the army of drones that surrounded them. Their days of intense training had improved their stamina incredibly and they had barely tapped into any of it since the battle had started. The drones as well were not strong and did not take much energy to destroy, on top of which the hatches used for the ejection of saucers were destroyed so there was no other form of defense.

"This seems to be a bit too easy if I do say so myself" said Edd as he destroyed several drones at once with ease. Suddenly the drones stopped attacking and retreated away from Ed and Edd.

"Are they…giving up?" Edd asked himself as he watched the drones head back inside of the tower for some reason. Ed and Edd watched the tower waiting to see if something was going to happen. They waited for a few minutes until they noticed what seemed like a secret door open from the side of the tower.

From inside came out an android whose appearance sent a surge of rage into both Eds. The robots design was almost identical to that of Utonium but with a blue colored suit instead of white like the real Utonium's. The android stared at both the saiyan Eds and put on a smirk that matched the real Utoniums all too well.

"It would seem you saiyans have more guts than Utonium had originally thought, but I was built for just such an occasion anyways. I was created to kill you if you ever found out about this tower and I do intend to complete that mission" the blue Utonium android said as he charged towards the Eds.

"No time to hold back Ed" said Edd as he and his jacket wearing friend both activated their Kaioken x20. Two three collided with great force sending out a powerful shockwave that could be felt from inside the tower.

"What was that?" Sarah asked as she felt the large surge of energy.

"The battle must have taken an unexpected turn, common we need to focus on the mission and let them handle it for now" Eddy said as he picked up the pace.


	11. Chapter 11

While Sarah, Johnny, and Eddy continued to make their way towards the next air vent that should lead them to the upper levels of the tower; the battle between brains and brawn versus the android version ghost of their past was underway. Both Ed and Edd were using their Kaioken at their max capacity but the android they were facing seemed strong enough to be able to handle both at the same time.

"You two are much stronger than the good Dr. gave you credit for but my power is clearly superior" the blue Utonium android said as he battled both Eds simultaneously. Ed charged in deeper into the combat as he tackled the android with his shoulder in an attempt to knock him off balance.

"A cowardly tactic" the Utonium android said as he was forced back a couple of inches but he was able to stop Ed rather quickly.

"And an ineffective one at that" The android continued as he twisted his body and delivered as knee to Eds stomach forcing him backwards. During this time Edd was able to sneak up behind Utonium android and attempted to attack with a close range Ki ball but the android had reacted just fast enough to turns around and grab Edd by his wrist. The android then began to spin violently while still holding on to Edd for several seconds before he finally let go.

Edd spiraled backwards as he tried to regain his balance one way or another. During his spinning he was able to spot Ed in the direction he was flying towards and he instantly came up with an idea. Instead of trying to stop the spin Edd used it for him and he curled up into a ball.

"I could use a boot Ed" he yelled as he got closer to his jacket wearing friend. Ed knew what his what on his hat wearing friends mind and so he extended his right hand outwards. When they were both within each other's range Ed grabbed Edd right where he back was and with a quick motion almost too fast to see; the jacket wearing Ed spun counter clockwise and used not only the force that was sending Edd flying but added his own as he threw Edd back at the android.

Edd was now spinning forward thanks to Ed's forward push and he was moving faster than before. The blue android tried to move out of the way but he was not fast enough as Edd was already on top of him and ready for an attack. Ed uncurled his body and using the spin force he delivered a powerful axe kick to the top of the android head which sent him downwards.

"You little…" the android started but before he could finish his sentence and recover from the hit he was confronted but a monstrous punch to the stomach from Ed. The android was annoyed from having taken damage but he was able to recover from it. The android turned over so he was now rite side up and he planted his feet to the ground to help slow him down to a stop. Edd was not going to take up a chance for another hit for he put both hands in front of his forehead and charge some Ki.

"Masenko…HA" Edd yelled as he trusted his hands forward towards the android location firing a yellow beam of energy at him. The android looked up as he noticed the increase of light around him and saw Masenko heading towards him.

"Not so fast" the android said as he extended his right hand over his left shoulder in preparation for the attack. Right before the beam could make contact the Utonium android swung his arm in a left to fight motion striking the beam of energy away and towards Ed. There was no time for Ed to dodge the reflected attack so he extended his hand forward and caught it before it could hit him. The force of the blast was indeed powerful and it was forcing Ed back with each passing second. At this time the android had fully recovered from the attack and was now charging towards the two Eds.

Ed has a face of full annoyance on him and he knew he needed to get rid of the Manseko beam quickly so he removed his right hand from the blast and used an uppercut to hit the attack away.

"You okay Ed?" Edd asked to make sure his friend didn't injure his hands from having to block the attack. Ed checked his hands for a moment and saw no signs of injury so he gave Edd a node to confirm that he was okay.

"If you are done talking then maybe we can get back to the main focusing on the battle" the android said with signs of annoyance in his voice. The Utonium android fired several Ki blast towards the Eds which they dodged by flying in separate directions. Ed may be the strongest physically in the group but in terms of speed he was also the slowest so he was the easier target to reach for the android as he was right behind Ed before he knew it.

The android threw a punch at Ed who caught it with the palm of his hand and retaliated by returning a punch with his free hand which was also caught the same way by the android. Both fighters refused to let go of the others fists during the struggle. Utonium knew that with Eds strength he would be able to deal some hard damage from this range. In an act of both cleverness and admittedly desperation the Utonium android separated his arms outwards while bending his head backwards.

With a quick motion the android pulled his hands back and trusted his head forward dealing a hard head-butt to Ed which caused him to let go from the pain. Eds eyes were closed from being hit right between them and his placed his hand over the spot. The android saw this and found it amusing for Ed to have such a reaction from being injured.

"Pain, such a useless sensation" the android said as he charged for the dazed Ed delivering a kick to his head sending him downward.

"It only gets in the way" the android yelled as he made another charge for Ed. The android was going to attempt attack Ed again but was stopped when he was hit by a large Ki ball to the back which exploded on impact. The android turned around and saw it was Edd that had fired it on him when he was distracted.

"You're just that egger to die aren't you" the android yelled as he charged towards Edd who was waiting for him.

"I hope the others are having better luck than us" Edd thought to himself before he charged in to fight with the Utonium android.

Back inside the tower the team was moving at a reasonable pace as the made sure to keep out of sight of any form of security.

"You would think that something like this would have more security in it" Sarah said.

"It could be that all the attention is focused on Ed and Double D" Eddy answered. Eventually the group reached the room that had the vent they would need to enter.

"Okay this is the place, when I open the door we rush inside and take out any security inside if we find any" Eddy said as he placed his hand on the knob of the door. Eddy put up three fingers to show the count for when they go in. Eddy slowly put down each finger until the third finger finally went down and the three charged inside the room. The room was yet another storage area so there were no signs of security inside of it.

"Okay this is a bit to-"Johnny said before Eddy placed a hand over his mouth.

"Trust me, you don't want to finish that sentence" Eddy said before removing his hand from Johnny's mouth. The group decided to look into the crates again to see what was inside and with no surprise it was more explosives.

"Oh look more bombs; what a surprise" Sarah said with sarcasm in her voice. The group continued to search until Johnny finally found the vent from behind one of the containers. Like before Johnny and Sarah went in first and Eddy joined them a couple minutes later with no means of explanation on what took him so long.

This time the team had to move forward for a few yards until they had to fly straight up for several minutes till they reached the end of the vent. Sarah looked through the vent door and noticed that the journey to the last vent will be more difficult than the last time.

"We have a problem guys" Sarah whispered.

"Well isn't that the highlight of the afternoon" Eddy said with a sarcastic tone. "Okay so what exactly are we dealing with?" Eddy continued.

"I'm seeing several androids and flying droids assembling a saucer" Sarah said while keeping her voice down. Eddy stared into space so to speak as he started to come up with a plan for what they could do. They did not bring their Ki inhibitors with them this time so there was a higher risk of being found by the androids scouters.

"I'll be the bait then" said Johnny causing Eddy to snap out of his thought.

"Wait what?" Eddy said looking up towards Johnny.

"You two hide you Ki as best you can while I start attacking the area to divert their attention" Johnny said to make things clear. Eddy was going to argue but he couldn't think of a better way to insure most of them make it to the next vent unseen. Eddy was the only one who knew how to disable the generator so they could take the emerald and he knew Ed would kill him if he left Sarah alone to fight.

"Okay Johnny, but if things get too harry for you I want you to get outside with Ed and Double D whatever way you can" Eddy said. Johnny agreed to the terms and ascended passed Sarah so he could exit the vent first. Johnny dropped down to the floor and ran across the room unseen and waited for Sarah and Eddy to come out of the vent too.

Sarah and Eddy kept to whatever they could use to cover them while they tried to move as far from where Johnny was hiding. When they could no longer keep moving Eddy gave Johnny the signal to attack. With the signal given Johnny got out from his cover and activated his nature mode while flaring his aura to get as much attention as he could.

Within seconds an alarm went off and every android and flying droid in the room pointed their attention to Johnny who was ready to fight. All manners of machines charged in for an attack but were quickly thrown aside like nothing.

"There are working droids, they're not designed for high level combat so Johnny should be fine, common lets go" Eddy said turning to Sarah. While the droids were distracted the two ran off to the exit so to leave Johnny to his distraction job.

Back outside the android was growing annoyed with the Ed duo as they were able to deal a good amount of damage to him during their battle. The Utonium android had several dents on his body and some burns from Ki blasts but the other two were no undamaged either. Eds Jacket was gone and some of his shirt was torn while Edd's shirt was gone altogether. They had several cuts that were bleeding and they were somewhat out of breath.

"Enough of this, its time I activate the overdrive core, it only gives me a 60% increase in power but it should be more than enough" the android said as he started to glow.

"Be ready for anything Ed" Edd said as he prepared himself for the androids next move. Suddenly the android vanished from both their sights and the next thing they knew it Ed was kneed in the stomach and sent back. Edd looked over to see Ed get hit but was not fast enough to prevent him from being hit away him by a backhand.

Ed landed on the ground hard which sent rocks and dust into the air while Edd began to roll over the floor until he slid to a stop. The overdrive core was enough to give the Utonium android the advantage in the fight and the others knew it quickly.

"This is not good, mine and Eds Kaioken are at full capacity and he was able to surpass us" Edd said as he got up from the ground. The Utonium android charged at the hat wearing Ed and threw a punch so fast that Ed was almost unable to avoid in time.

"Now you see just how big of a mistake you have made" the Android said before grabbing Edd's arm and slamming him to the ground. The android was going in to attack again but before he could he was hit from behind by Ed who had tackled him. The android was able to recover quickly as he planted his feet on the ground and turned to face the two saiyan fighters.

"Oh please, even with the clear signs of being outmatched you still fight; I will never understand the saiyan mental capacity" the android taunted. Edd got up from the ground with a very clear annoyed look on his face.

"We fight so we can save those who can't from bastards like you and your creator" Edd said. Edd was not one to swear but the combination of seeing an android with the same face and voice as the professor himself and having his heritage mocked had put the hat wearing Ed on edge.

"Much like you were able to protect your friends three years ago?" the android mocked. This last tone of mockery proved to be a mistake on the androids part as at that Moment Edd's sense of reasoning was overcome by unbridled rage. Edd charged for the android at a faster speed than he was able to move at before and he landed a punch to the android Jaw sending him back.

Ed stared for a moment as he never thought he would see his pacifist friend lose control of his rage. Ed could not spend time thinking about this and knew that they needed to take advantage of his friends rage caused boost in power however long it lasts. Edd was continuing his attack on the android that was caught off guard by the hat wearing Eds rage.

The android eventually recovered fast enough to dodge one of Edd's attacks and was able to deliver a punch to his face sending him back. Before the android could attack again he was hit in the stomach by Ed who had come from up above and kicked him down into the ground. Ed jumped up while charging two Ki balls in his hands. The android was going to try and move out of the way but he was dug far enough into the ground that he was momentarily stuck.

This was enough time to give Ed a chance to launch several Ki balls at the android which exploded on contact. A giant dust cloud was formed by the explosion and Ed stared down waiting for the android to come out.

"What you looking for?" Ed heard from behind him which caused sweat to form on his head. Ed was going to turn around knowing it was the android but before he could he was blasted from behind and he fell to the ground hard. The android fired another Ki ball at Ed who was still trying to recover from the attack he had just taken. Before the Ki ball could make contact it was smacked away by Ed who had flown into its path at the last second.

Edd charged towards the android and the two engaged in hand to hand combat which seemed to be at a stalemate. As the battle continued Ed was given enough time to recover from his damages and got up from the ground. Ed stared up to see the fight but noticed that his friend was starting to slow down as the battle progressed. Ed was going to charge in to help but it was too late as Edd was knocked away by a kick from the android.

Edd was breathing heavily now and within seconds his Kaioken had been disabled and he began to fall to due to exhaustion. Ed flew up and grabbed Edd before he could hit the ground and helped him down the rest of the way.

"It seems he has burned out" the android said as he descended to the ground with his arms crossed. Ed was now between a rock and a hard place, his friend was out cold and he was left alone to battle the android that was a problem enough when it was two against one. Ed stood up ready to fight even though he knew that he didn't stand a chance, but that was not going to stop him from protecting his friend.

But before the battle could continue there was a large explosion that was coming from the tower itself; And from out of the smoke dashed out Johnny who was being followed by several droids. Johnny extended both hands and fired a beam of energy that destroyed all the droid that was following him in a line. Johnny turned to see Ed and the android from the distance and then he spotted Edd who was passed out.

"Oh no" Johnny said as he flew to Eds side. "Looks like I came just in time" Johnny said as he took a fighting pose. Johnny was no stronger than Edd but Ed was still glad to have some backup to combat the android.

"Another fighter has joined the party, no matter it will not change your imminent death" the android said as he charged forward. Johnny and Ed both charged forward as well in order to move the battle away from Edd. Ed was already beaten and tired from the battle but Johnny was still full of stamina and he was hoping that it will give them an edge in this battle.


	12. Chapter 12

Inside the tower Eddy and Sarah were able to sneak to the next room they needed to enter that was supposed to lead them to at least three floors before the engine room where the chaos emerald was held. They had both sensed Edd's power level drop dangerously low but they knew Johnny was with him and Ed so they just had to trust that they could deal with whatever situation had taken place outside.

"Do you think they'll be okay?" Sarah asked Eddy.

"We can't worry about it right now Sarah, we have to focus on our mission and pray we can help them after words" Eddy replied. The two continued to run until they reached the room with the final vent they needed to take to get to the engine room. They entered the room and unlike the others, this one was not used to store but instead they found something different in the crates.

These crates were each holding spare android parts for what they guessed was for quick replacements of damaged android parts during construction. After some searching they finally were able to find the last vent they needed to travel by in order to get to the engine room with the chaos emerald.

"We might have a problem" Sarah said as she looked into the vent. "This one is smaller than the other ones, I don't think you'll fit" she added. Eddy took a look for himself, even though he was small for his age he was still too big for the vent and he couldn't blast his way through in fear of alerting any security that might still be inside.

"Drat…Sarah we have no other choice, you're going to have to go the rest of the way on your own" Eddy said. Sarah looked at him with a look of both confusion and fear from the thought of having to do something so important alone.

"Are you kidding, I'm not ready to do something like this alone" Sarah said with clear signs of doubt in her voice. Eddy however did not feel the same as he placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"Look, you trained for three long years for this; Ed himself saw to it that you were trained to the best of your ability. I wouldn't send you the rest of the way alone if I did not have confidence in your ability's" Eddy said with a compassionate voice. Sarah took Eddy's words like a missile to whatever bridge of doubt she had and nodded.

"Alright, I'll do my best" Sarah said as she turned and made her way inside of the vent and began to fly upwards. "Wish me luck" could be hear echoing thought the vent as Eddy began to make his way out of the room.

"Heh" Eddy retorted "If anyone here needs luck, it's me when Ed finds out that I let you go it alone" he responded as he ran out of the room. It would take Eddy about half an hour to travel back thought the way he and the others got in. luckily for him he didn't have to as he spotted the hole made by Johnny when he exited the tower to help Ed and Edd.

Back outside Johnny and Ed were in mid combat with the blue Utonium android that was matching their combined efforts blow for blow. Johnny attempted to elbow the android in the chest but the android placed his hand in the way before he could be hit. While Utonium was focused on blocking the attack, Ed launched a hard punch to the head which landed and the android staggered back a little. Johnny then followed up with a hard knee to the android stomach. The blue android however did not let the attacks slow him down as he grabbed Johnny by the back of his head and forced it down. While forcing Johnny's head down, the android also launched his right knee up and it collided with Johnny's face with a large amount of force. As the android let go, Johnny was launched back but was caught by Ed before he could fly any further.

"You are really starting to become a pain in my servos" the android said as he charged forward towards Ed. Ed threw Johnny up and braced himself for the android that had gone in to tackle him. Ed turned his body and both his and the androids shoulder collided. Ed was pushed back a couple feet but he was able to stop himself from being forced back.

After a couple of seconds of pushing Ed twisted his body away from the android who was not expecting the action. With nothing pushing the android back, all of its force went forward in an instant and was unable to stop him from moving. As Ed twisted around he charged a Ki ball in his hand which he then smashed against the androids side sending it back in an explosion.

The android was able to recover rather quickly but before it could counter attack, he had been hit from above by Johnny. The android dropped quickly and landed face first on the ground causing a small crater around it. Johnny was not done attacking yet as he was already charging the Kamehameha in his hands from above the android.

"HA!" Johnny yelled as he pushed his hands forward and launched the Kamehameha at the android. It looked like the attack hit its mark as the Kamehameha made contact and the resulting explosion sent up dust into the air. Johnny was catching his breath as he waited for the dust to clear, however when it did he was shocked to see that there was no trace of the android.

"Over here" Johnny heard from behind him, however before he could turn around he had an arm wrapped around his neck and his arm was locked behind his back. Johnny tried to set himself free but the androids hold was too tight for him to break.

"I have a question" the android began as he began to twist Johnny's arm further "What sound does bone make when it snaps?" the android asked. Johnny's eyes had a brief moment of panic in them from the androids words but he could not let it take hold of him. With no time to spare Johnny bowed his head then quickly brought it back causing the back of his head to strike the androids forehead.

The strike was enough to cause the android to lighten its grip slightly but it was enough for Johnny to break free.

"Insolent pest" the android said as he recovered from the attack which left a crack on the androids forehead. Johnny backed away from the android and regrouped with Ed who was breathing heavily at this point.

"Eds been fighting this guy for a while now, how much longer will he be able to hold?" Johnny asked himself.

"I have grown tired of this battle" the android yelled as he charged forward at a great speed. It was too fast for the two boys to dodge so they braced themselves for the oncoming attack. The android was aiming to knock out Ed with one hard hit, but before he could make contact he was suddenly struck from the side and sent flying towards the ground. Johnny let out a great sigh in relief due to the situation being dissolved for the moment.

"Just in the nick of time as always, huh Eddy?" Johnny said as Eddy grouped up with them.

"Looks like you guys have your hand tied eh?" Eddy asked as he looked at the two fighter's condition and at the passed out Edd. He looked over to get a better look at the android that they were facing and for a brief moment you could see a surge of anger in his eyes. Eddy took a deep breath and calmed himself down before he could lose control.

"I guess the professor really likes looking at himself" Eddy said as a red aura started to surround him. A few seconds later Eddy activated his Kaioken at its max level and took up his usual fighting pose. "It may not be the same, but just beating that face in will feel very good" Eddy said as he charged forward.

"I'd like to see you try!" the android yelled as he charged forward towards Eddy. For a brief moment the two disappeared but sounds of combat could be heard in the air.

"I'll never get over how fast Eddy can be" Johnny said as he tried to keep up with the movements of Eddy and the android. Eventually the two fighters stopped and there were clear signs of scuffs on their bodies from close graces.

"Heh, you're fast I'll give you that" Eddy said with a smirk on his face "I'll finally be able to test just how fast I can go" he added. Johnny and Ed flew up behind Eddy and prepared to aid their friend in battle against the android.

"It doesn't matter how many of you that you bring, it will never be enough to defeat me!" the android yelled as he and the three fighters charged in.

Back inside of the tower, Sarah was making her way through the ventilation system until she reached the destination. Sarah could see a bright blue light radiating through the vents gate and she looked through the holes. The room was huge compared to the other ones that she's seen on their way through the tower.

In the center of the tower she could see where the light was coming from, it was a large generator that was draining power from the object above. Above it was what they were looking for, the blue chaos emerald.

"Alright, let's get this over with" Sarah said to herself as she removed the vent door and climbed through it. Once inside she could really get a look at how big the room was; she wondered why a generator room needed to be so big. Putting the thought to the back of her head she walked up to the generator.

"Alright, let's see" Sarah said as she pulled out the blueprints that Sarah had given to Eddy who had given it to her. She had to deactivate the generator correctly or it could cause a system failure resulting in a large explosion. Sarah began to look through the instructions and at the controls trying to find something that matched the description.

"This should be it" Sarah said as she pressed a red button on the generators controls. Sarah continued to follow the instructions as she pressed buttons, turned knobs, and enter codes in the order specified. However as Sarah continued to follow the instructions on the paper she could hear movement from behind her.

"Who's there?" Sarah said as she turned around towards the direction of the sound. As she turned she quickly spotted what it was making the sound. Several machine blocks were falling from the ceiling and they began to move and combine with each other. The pieces continued to shift into place until it took the form of a giant mechanical golem.

The golem was had a blue texture with a square head and glowing yellow eyes. The Golem was standing at about 15 feet and had hands that were just a bit bigger than Sarah.

"Should have known it wouldn't be that easy" Sarah said as she activated her Kaioken at the moment the golem charged in to attack her. The golem threw a punch at Sarah which required her to use both hands to stop. However it did not stop her from being pushed as she was pushed back and close to the generator.

"If that generator gets damaged it might cause a meltdown" Sarah said as she stomped one of her feet hard on the ground causing a small dent. It wasn't much but the dent was enough for Sarah to get a foot hold stopping her from moving back. Sarah removed one hand from the golem and tightened her fist as she pulled her hand back.

"Hyaa" Sarah yelled as she punched the golem's fist forcing it back and causing the golem to lose balance. As the golem stumbled back, Sarah charged forward and tackled the golem in the torso sending it back further. The golem landed on its back but got up shortly after showing no signs of taking damage at all.

"This one's not going to go down easily" Sarah said as she prepared to continue the battle with the android.

Back outside the Utonium Android was having a bigger struggle fighting off Ed, Eddy, and Johnny but he was still able to hold his own. Johnny attempted to strike the android with a hard right punch but the android parried the punch then grabbed Johnny by the wrist. When Eddy attempted to hit the android from behind he pulled Johnny into the path of the punch.

Eddy stopped his punch in time to prevent himself from hitting Johnny but the android had already kicked Johnny in the stomach knocking him into Eddy. As Eddy and Johnny flew back due to the force of the hit, Ed tackled the android. The two struggled as they both tried to gain the upper hand in the grapple between them. The android was strong but in terms of physical strength Ed had the upper hand as was able to force the android off him. Ed then grabbed the android by the ankle and quickly tossed him towards the ground hard. Ed was going to attempt another attack as he charged downward towards the android to strike him with both feet. However before Ed could land an attack on the android he was able to move out of the way by a few inches.

As the android rolled away from Ed he charged a Ki ball in his hand which he launched at Ed landing on the tall Eds side knocking him back a few feet. The android did not have a moment to rest as Ki balls started to rain from the sky. Eddy and Johnny had recovered during the time Ed and the Utonium android were struggling and were not above the android shooting Ki balls at it.

"Dyaa!" the android yelled as he extended his arm up and shoot a beam of energy at them. Johnny and Eddy split up to avoid the beam before it could hit them. As Eddy flew away he spotted the android flying towards them and he in turn charged forward as well.

Eddy and the android went into a close range battle as both threw punches and kicks almost too fast for the others to keep up with. The android was aiming for Eddy's eyes and any other vital point he could reach, it was very clear he was tired of the battle and wanted to do whatever it took to end it. Eventually Eddy was able to find an opening and he landed a hard punch to the androids face followed by an elbow to the top of the head.

Eddy backed up slightly then extended his hands forward and blasted the android at close range knocking him back. As the android flew back he was struck from above by Johnny and sent flying downwards. Not allowing the android any time to recover, Ed was right under it with his hand extended upwards. The android landed back first on Eds hand which from the looks of it a lot of damage was received.

Ed then began to charge energy in an attempt to blast the android at point blank range. But before Ed could fire, the android flipped out of his hand avoiding the outgoing beam. The android then grabbed Eds arm and changed its trajectory towards Eddy. Eddy was not expecting the androids move so he didn't have enough time to fully avoid the blast as it tore off some of his shirt.

Once Ed stopped himself from shooting the beam, the android made sure to have a tight hold on the saiyans arm. The android then put Ed in an arm bar and forced Ed on the ground, try as he might, Ed was unable to break free.

"Even with your monstrous strength you will not be able to break free from this lock" the android said with a smirk. Eddy and Johnny wanted to go in and help Ed but they had no idea how they could attack the android without damaging Ed.

"And if you two try to intervene I will not hesitate to snap your friend arm and make it unusable for the rest of his life" the android yelled. It was clear to them that the android was in no way bluffing, the only thing keeping him from breaking Eds arm not is that it would free them to attack.

While the three boys outside tried to find their way out of their current situation, Sarah's battle with the golem was still taking place. Sarah was able to hold her own; however the golem's body was very sturdy even though it had just placed itself together. Sarah continued to punch the golem in the stomach several times before she was grabbed then slammed on to the ground. The golem was going to slam its fists on Sarah but before it could she blasted it in the face. As the golem stumbled back, Sarah got off the ground and began to strike its head repeatedly.

Sarah's continued attack forced the golem up against the wall which was starting to crack from the force that Sarah was implementing in her attack. However as Sarah continued to attack, the golems eyes began to glow bright. Having an idea as to what it was the golem was going to do, Sarah backed away from it. As Sarah moved back the golem shot out two eye beams at her which she attempted to dodge. She was able to avoid one beam but the second cut her shoulder and a small amount blood began to come out of the wound.

"That was a close one" Sarah said as she landed on the floor checked her wound. She was used to being cut every now and then during a fight so she didn't let her bother her. At this time the golem was getting back up, it was clear that none of Sarah's attack were even able to dent it.

"For the love of, what is this thing made of!?" said Sarah annoyingly at the fact that nothing she has done was able to damage it externally. It stands to reason that she could be the weakest of the group physically but she still couldn't believe that the golem shell was so sturdy.

The golem extended its arm and its hand began to change its shape as it opened and turned. Eventually the hand has stopped transforming and took up the shape of a blaster.

"Ah crud" Sarah said as the golem began to charge its blaster while it was pointed right at her. The golem shot a ball of energy at Sarah which she was able to dodge just by jumping out of its path. Sarah did not have much of a hard time to avoid each of the golems attacks, however she did not keep track of where she was going until it was too late.

The golem shot one more ball of energy at Sarah and as soon as she moved out of its path she noticed what was behind her. Directly behind Sarah was the generator holding the chaos emerald she had been trying to retrieve. When the Ki missed the generator, but instead struck the emerald itself which then began to glow brighter.

"Uh oh…" Sarah said as it seemed that the attack that hit the emerald was starting to cause it to overload the systems. Sarah knew that if she didn't get the chaos emerald soon it would cause the generator to meltdown and explode taking everything in its range with it.

Sarah was going to charge for the generator, but the golem was once again on top of her and struck her down to the ground. The golem was going to attack again but Sarah quickly turned around and blasted it back. The golem fall back to the ground but it still showed no signs of taking any physical damage from the attack.

"Darn it, what will it take to drill a hole in your armor" Sarah asked as it started to get back up. "Wait a second…drill…that's it" Sarah finally came to realization on how to beat the golem. Sarah placed her right middle and index finger against her forehead and began to charge her Ki. The golem at this time had also gotten up and its eyes began to glow, clearly it is preparing for another eye beam attack. The Ki being charged on Sarah's finger tops started to spark indicating her attack was nearing its complete charge.

"If I don't finish it with this attack, we're all going to be in trouble" Sarah thought to herself as she prepared to attack. The golem's eyes finally shot out the eye beams, which were stronger than the last time it used it. At the same time Sarah extended her hand forward pointing her fingers directly at the beam heading towards her.

"Special beam cannon" Sarah yelled as the spiraling beam of energy shot out of her finger tips and collided with the eye beam. As the struggle continued, sparks of energy would shoot out from between the two beams landing in random areas of the room. The beams looked like they were evenly match, but soon enough the golem's eye beam started to push the Special beam cannon back.

"This can't be" Sarah said as her special beam cannon drew closer to her a little at a time. Sarah's beam may have been strong, but she hasn't been able to master it as of yet so it was still incomplete.

"D…darn it…" Sarah said as the beam drew dangerously close and Sarah was forced down to one knee. At this moment Sarah was filled with both anger and regret, this was the first time she was ever given a mission to do on her own and it looked like she was going to fail.

"After all that training they finally put trust in me and I'm going to let them down?" Sarah asked herself as she began to get back up on two feet. "No" she yelled as her aura began to flare around her and her beam began to glow brighter.

"I will not let them down!" Sara yelled again feeding more energy into her beam forcing the golem's beam back. In no time flat the golem's eye beam was completely overpowered and the special beam cannon made contact with its head. The golem was being pushed back but its armor still did not get damaged.

"Come on…come on" Sarah said as she continued to forced energy into the attack. It seemed like nothing was going to be able to damage the golem, however soon its head started to cave in at the point where the beam was touching. The golem tried to move forward, but that was a mistake as the beam finally pierced through its head all the way and out the back.

After the beam had dissipated the golem just stood there motionless, but then it began to move forward.

"Impossible" Sarah said as she took a step back wondering what it would take to take down a machine like that. However the golem then stopped in its tracks as electricity began to spark around the hole in its head. The golem dropped to its knees and soon after the head exploded causing the body to fall apart into the pieces it once was.

"Phew…" exhaled Sarah glad that the fight was finally over with, which was good because she had used a lot of energy in that struggle. However she didn't have time to rest as she heard a rumbling sound coming from the generator.

"Uh oh, need to hurry" Sarah said as she ran towards the generator in order to complete the deactivation sequence needed to remove the emerald. As Sarah continued to complete the task entrusted to her by Eddy, the others were still in combat with the android outside.

The Utonium android still had Ed in a lock trying to figure out the best way to take down the three fighters. Eddy and Johnny just stood there, it seemed like they hadn't moved in about 10 minutes but they didn't seem to be worried.

"What's wrong? Are you not concerned for your friend?" said the android to the two boys. Eddy and Johnny looked as each other then took a deep breath.

"What do you think Ed? You rested up yet?" Eddy asked which caused the Utonium android to open his eyes wide. At this time Eds hand turned around so that the palm was facing the android head and he began to charge a Ki ball. The android didn't have any way to avoid the attack after it let go in a panic, and it took a blast to the head.

Ed jumped away from the android regrouping with Eddy and Johnny, he put his hand on the shoulder that was locked and rotated it a few times. The Eds arm cracked a few times before he finally let it go and took off his jacket. The android got up from the floor with some more cracks on its face from the attack.

"You…you were just using the lock as a way to rest!?" the android yelled annoyed that they used his own strategy against him.

"Well we didn't plan it, but you did give us the chance. I guess you're not as smart as the original Utonium huh?" Eddy taunted which further angered the android.

"I will not be made a fool of!" the android yelled as its aura flared again.

"Too late for that" Eddy taunted again which was enough to push the android over the edge.

"That's it!" the android yelled as it flew up into the air as electricity began to spark around its body. The android pointed both hands directly at the three fighters and began to charge a large amount of Ki around them.

"Today you will fall to my Terror blast!" yelled the android as a ball of energy began to form in front of his palms.

"Alright boys, let's show him a real attack" Eddy said as he, Ed, and Johnny cuffed their hands to their sides.

"Ka…me…ha…me…" Johnny and Eddy chanted as a blue orb of energy began to form inside their cuffed hands. Ed did not chant but the energy began to form as well, it was clear that saying the words were not required in charging the attack. As the three charged their attacks, they were surprised by another voice from behind them.

"Ka…me…ha…me" they heard behind them, Eddy turned to see that Edd had woken up and joined them in charging their Kamehameha.

"You sure you're up for this Double D?" Eddy asked knowing that the hat wearing Ed had already passed out before from the fight.

"I may not be at full strength, but I can't sit this one out" Edd said as he continued to charge the Kamehameha.

"Doesn't matter if there are four of you or four hundred; I will kill you here and now!" the android yelled as he shot his terror blast at the four fighters. With all their Kamehameha's fully charges, all four of them pushed their hands forward.

"HA!" three of them yelled as their beams shot out of their hands and towards the Terror beam heading for them. Both beams collided sending out a shock wave from the force between them. Both sides continued to push their beams hoping to overpower the other.

"I hope you have enjoyed you live, for this will be your last moments!" the android yelled as he forced more energy into his beam which pushed it forward. However the four fighters were not finished just yet as they forced more energy into their beams pushing the beam back towards the android.

"We've trained too long to die now, we're going to destroy you and all the other towers till the emeralds are all in our hands!" Eddy yelled as their Kamehameha continued to move towards the android. The Utonium android couldn't believe he was being overpowered, even with his overdrive core boost in effect.

"I will use every ounce of power in my body to insure your demise!" the android yelled as its body began to glow and more energy was fed into the beam. The beam struggle was being forced back to the four fighters; try as they might it was beginning to overwhelm them.

"Come on, we can't let it end like this" Eddy said but it was still easier said than done as the android was continuing to put out energy. On top of that Edd, who has still not been able to recover, was starting to feel weak in the legs.

The beam continued to draw closer and it seemed as if it was going to make contact, however something unexpected happened. The androids body began to serge and soon a small explosion came out of its back.

"W…what!?" the android yelled as its glow began to go down for some reason.

"It must be his power up, it must also damage the android body and he is starting to feel the effects" Edd said. The android did not want to give up, but his body couldn't take it anymore as it started to fail on him.

"Give it all you got!" Eddy yelled as he pushed as much energy into his Kamehameha as he could. Ed and Johnny did the same which pushed the beam towards the android.

"K…Kaioken x5!" Edd yelled pushing the Kaioken to as far as his body would let him. The beam now overpowered the androids and rushed towards them. The beam ran through the android as it had its arms crossed in a redundant effort to block the attack. The android could be seen inside the beam as it rushed passed him.

"You may have destroyed me, but my brethren will become stronger. Your lives will end one day and my master will finally be rid of you!" the android yelled before his body blew up in a large explosion. The dust cleared as android parts fell from the sky and the four fighters were allowed to sit down and catch their breaths.

"Well…that was a close one" Eddy said.

"Indeed…we may have to increase out training" Edd suggested taking into note how many fighters it took to defeat the android.

"Well first things first…we need to wait for Sarah to come out with the emerald" Eddy said which caused Ed to look at him. "Don't worry, it's not like she would run into any trouble and we clearly fought the worse this tower had to offer, I'm sure she can handle whatever is left in there" Said Eddy.

"You got that right" Eddy heard from above him, as he and the others turned to the direction of it they saw Sarah floating over them.

"We're you able to retrieve the-"Edd started only to be cut off.

"Emerald? You mean this one?" Sarah asked as she pulled out the blue crystal from behind her back and threw it at Edd.

"I knew you could do it, did you have any trouble getting it?" Eddy asked which made Sarah flash back to how getting the Emerald was down to the wire. She thought it was best not to let them know that they were seconds away from dyeing in an explosion that could rival a nuke.

_No trouble at all…._


End file.
